Sonic X, The threat of Tails Doll
by Anzhyra
Summary: ¡La saga de Sonic X continúa! después de la gran lucha contra los Metarex, nuestros héroes se tendrán que enfrentar a un nuevo y misterioso enemigo: Tails Doll, un muñeco diabólico cuya existencia es un misterio.
1. Introducción El recuerdo

"_Cuanto hará de ello… yo creo que tres meses, sí, más o menos esa cantidad. No me hace especial gusto contar la historia, pues con solo recordarla se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas… bien, comenzaremos:_

_Era una preciosa noche, Cream, Amy y yo decidimos ir a ver una lluvia de estrellas de lo más interesante, Yo había sacado mi cámara de video para inmortalizar tal momento, hasta que de repente, una de las estrellas se dirigió hacia nosotros y en pocos segundos impactó contra el suelo. Era una nave intergaláctica que contenía una persona, estaba inconsciente así que decidimos llevarla a casa de Cream para que descansase. Cuando se despertó, nos conto que se llamaba Cosmo, y que la galaxia estaba en peligro._

_Había unas criaturas llamadas Metarex que estaban sembrando el caos por toda la galaxia robando huevos de planeta, unos elementos esenciales que dan vida vegetal a cada planeta. Tras esto, todos nos apuntamos a salvar la galaxia; Sonic, Knuckles, Cream, Chris (había conseguido venir a nuestro mundo), Amy, yo y Cosmo… por el camino nos encontramos a más gente como Eggman, Rouge y Shadow. Todos nos apuntamos a luchar contra los metarex y salvar la galaxia y restablecer el orden. Pero algo secundario ocurrió. _

_Ella era muy dulce, y muy simpática, pero los fantasmas de su pasado la impedían ser feliz, los metarex destruyeron a toda su familia y a todos los seres que ella quería. Yo la expliqué el significado de la amistad, y que es importante apoyarte en tus amigos cuando estás triste. Durante una expedición subterránea, me empecé a enamorar de Cosmo, y ella también parecía sentir admiración por mí… la ayudé con una fiesta sorpresa que estaba preparando, lo que pasa es que Vector intervino y todo se hizo algo raro… luego gracias a una trampa que Amy había preparado a Sonic, caímos al lago del amor. Todo empezó a ir muy bien, me sentía la persona más feliz de la galaxia, pero…_

_Un inesperado día, Shadow abordó nuestra nave con el fin de matar a Cosmo, según Shadow, en realidad era una espía… cuando todo se calmó, nos detuvimos a analizar a Cosmo, efectivamente era una espía, pero no a su voluntad, los metarex estaban usando sus oídos y sus ojos para espiar a Sonic y al resto. Cosmo estaba muy triste, al igual que yo. Finalmente decidimos encararnos contra los metarex para liberar a Cosmo. Fue una gran batalla pero cada vez se hacía más difícil._

_De repente, Cosmo se acordó de las palabras de su madre. Ella era la elegida para salvar la galaxia. Y… entonces… ella… decidió sacrificarse por todos nosotros para destruir definitivamente a los metarex y salvar la galaxia… murió feliz ayudándonos… de ella solo quedó una semilla, en ese momento supe que jamás volvería a ver su sonrisa… nada más llegar a la tierra decidí plantarla en una maceta de mi taller, y de momento ha crecido bastante. Desde ese día estoy muy triste, y no me gustaría volver a pasar por algo parecido. Solamente deseo que esté bien, esté donde esté… Cosmo… "_

Tails levantó la mirada del papel y miró la planta, había florecido y estaba bastante hermosa.

–Tails, ¿te vienes a molestar a Eggman? –dijo Sonic apareciendo de repente en la puerta.

Tails dobló el papel y lo metió en un cajón. Se levantó de la silla y sonrió a Sonic

– ¡Ya voy, amigo!


	2. Episodio 1 El muñeco de las sombras

-Episodio I-

Era una fría y oscura noche de verano. El viento resoplaba con fuerza por todo Mobius, dando a entender su ferocidad. En lo más profundo de Mobius vivía un científico llamado Eggman, que no cesaba de intentar destruir a Sonic, nuestro erizo favorito. Ésta vez intentó variar.

Eggman estaba en su laboratorio, experimentando con su nuevo invento, que iba a conseguir destruir a Sonic de una vez por todas (según dice él…), estaba mirando por la ventana el frío paisaje de aquella noche, decidió observar de nuevo su "prometedor invento".

– ¡Ñeje, je, je! Con esto en mis manos conseguiré mis más dulces deseo –extendió su diabólica sonrisa.

Mostró en alto su diabólico invento. Un peluche… se parecía bastante a Tails, de hecho tenía dos colas y un tono de piel anaranjado. Con esto Eggman demostró que no está dotado para hacer peluches… ¡estaba deforme y mal cosido!

Y la pregunta de oro, ¿para qué quería Eggman un peluche?

–Con éste peluchito daré a Sonic su merecido, le insertaré un chip con el que será totalmente invulnerable. Aunque… me recuerda a alguien… ya estaba cansado de tanto robot, ahora probaré la tela y el algodón, ¡ji, ji, ji!

Tras éste pequeño discurso, depositó el peluche en una plancha de metal, mirando hacia dos antenas que parecían algo escacharradas y oxidadas. Eggman se dio la vuelta y empezó a buscar herramientas para proceder a elaborar su "diabólico" invento. Sacó una enorme caja y la puso al lado del muñeco, luego se dio la vuelta para pensar con qué materiales hacer el chip.

De la ventana salía algo parecido a humo negro, ésta nube negra empezó a rodear al muñeco, Eggman seguía de espaldas a todo lo que estaba pasando y decidió sentarse en una silla para pensar con mayor comodidad, apoyó los codos en una mesa y empezó a idear.

Eggman no era consciente de que esa nube negra empezaba a entrar dentro de los tejidos del deforme peluche.

–El acero es esencial, pero como hago para que cree un escudo que le proteja de todo y lo haga invulnerable… –pensaba Eggman casi durmiéndose–. Pero mira qué hora es, las cuatro de la mañana, es hora de acostarse, todo genio tiene que descansar, je, je, je…

El muñeco empezó a moverse con fuerza, empezó a aumentar de tamaño, sus tejidos iban colocándose en su sitio, liberándose de sus continuas deformidades. De repente, de su cabeza se extendió algo parecido a una antena, dicha antena desprendía una intensa luz roja, que cubrió toda la habitación. Sus ojos se tornaron en rojo sangre, y le salió algo parecido a una boca. Eggman giró la cabeza y vio aquello. El muñeco lo miró diabólicamente y le sonrió. Eggman se echó a temblar, no había visto algo así en su vida. Sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos. De repente soltó una fuerte risa aguda que resonó por todo el laboratorio. Empezó a flotar en el aire, y se dirigió a Eggman, el cual se cayó de miedo.

–Quien… ¿quién demonios eres…? –Eggman castañeaba los dientes.

–No importa mi origen, éste muñeco me ha dado la vida, gracias a usted… –la voz del muñeco era tan escalofriante que parecía como si hablaran dos personas al mismo tiempo.

–Esa voz… tu voz… que… ¿quién eres…? –Eggman apretó con fuerza la espalda contra la pared, hasta darse cuenta de que no tenía escapatoria.

– ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

En el día siguiente, todo estaba más tranquilo. Se respiraba un ambiente tranquilo, los pajaritos mostraban su dulce cantar, el alba se veía en el horizonte con mucha intensidad. Era un día casi perfecto. Sonic estaba tumbado en el césped respirando el dulce olor de las rosas y los claveles, pensando en cómo iba a ser el día de hoy. Tails estaba en su taller como siempre liado con sus inventos y mejoras. Ésta vez le estaba añadiendo un acelerador a su queridísimo Tornado X, con él podía volar a velocidades supersónicas.

–Cómo me encantaría hacer algo que vaya a la velocidad de la luz –dijo Tails mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente.

Tras haber construido las piezas de aceleración en el Tornado X, se fue corriendo afuera para ponérselas.

–Esto aquí… esta va allá… ¡ya está listo! –exclamó Tails con alegría–, ahora procederé a probarlo, pero antes, iré a guardar las herramientas en su sitio.

Al entrar en el taller se dirigió a la caja de herramientas. Mientras guardaba las herramientas, se fijó que al lado había una maceta de mármol en la que había una enorme planta con cuatro hermosas flores rojas. Tails se entristeció un poco al ver esa planta. Fue la planta que Cosmo le dio a Tails en forma de semilla después de sacrificarse para salvar el mundo.

–Han pasado tres meses, y todavía recuerdo su voz…

No pudo evitar echar una lágrima sobre el frío metal de su llave inglesa…

Mientras tanto, en Angel Island, Knuckles permanecía echado sobre el césped, mientras vigilaba la Esmeralda Maestra, que con el tiempo acabó reconstruyéndose. Las siete esmeraldas del caos estaban alrededor de ella. Al poco rato, Knuckles se levantó y se dirigió a la Esmeralda Maestra, para ver si estaba bien, pero al poco rato sintió una extraña presencia.

– ¡Ji, ji, ji, ji, ji!

Una escalofriante voz aguda sonó detrás de él.

–Quien anda ahí, no seas cobarde y ven aquí a dar la cara –gritó Knuckles bajando de nuevo al césped.

Un terrible muñeco de peluche con algo parecido a una antena apareció de repente. Le rodeaba un aura negra.

–Tails, ya pasó Halloween, ¿de qué te has vestido? –preguntó Knuckles ingenuamente.

El muñeco le mostró una escalofriante sonrisa, tenía la cabeza apoyada en un hombro, permanecía flotando con los dos brazos y las dos piernas inmóviles.

–He venido a por las esmeraldas del caos, mi nombre es… Tails Doll… –dijo con su escalofriante voz.

Knuckles por una vez en su vida sintió mucho miedo, tanto que le flojearon las piernas y se quedó de rodillas en el suelo.

– ¿Sientes el poder del miedo y la negatividad? Es algo con lo que es difícil vivir, es mejor liberarlo… –dijo intentando insinuar algo.

– ¿Para qué… quieres las esmeraldas del caos…?

–Para sumirlas en la infinita oscuridad, y así sacar todo su poder negativo y convertirme en el ser más poderoso de todos, y provocar el terror.

–Antes… tendrás que pasar por encima de mi cadáver… –Knuckles se sentía incapaz de levantarse.

–Vale, me parece buena idea.

Tails Doll extendió el brazo, del cual empezó a surgir una energía negra, que se fue concentrando en la palma de su mano formando una bola, que fue disparada a una velocidad de infarto contra Knuckles, el cual cayó el suelo completamente derrotado. Tails Doll soltó otra de sus fuertes y agudas carcajadas.

Sonic decidió pasarse por el taller de Tails para ver como estaba, así que se levantó del campo y en cuestión de segundos llegó a su taller. Tails miraba el Tornado X, parecía estar a punto de pilotarlo, pero al ver a Sonic decidió bajarse.

–Hola Tails, ¿qué tal todo?

–Ah, ¡hola Sonic! Iba a probar unas mejoras que le he puesto al Tornado X. ahora podrá ir tan rápido como tú –dijo con su habitual expresión de felicidad.

– ¡Ey!, que bien, pues tendremos que probarlo, ¿no te parece? –ofreció Sonic.

–Me parece una idea genial.

Al poco rato se oyó un ruidoso estruendo que parecía un terremoto. Provenía de Angel Island. Sonic y Tails estaban algo confusos, pensaron rápidamente que a lo mejor Knuckles estaba en mal estado…

–Será mejor que vayamos ahí cuanto antes… –dijo Sonic–. Usemos el Tornado X a ver…

Los dos se subieron al Tornado X para dirigirse a la isla que flotaba en el cielo. Tails probó las nuevas mejoras y se notaron mucho, llegaron allí en cuestión de milésimas de segundo. Aterrizaron justo en el templo de las esmeraldas. Ahí estaba Knuckles tirado en el suelo y otra persona, la cual estaba rodeada de las esmeraldas del caos.

– ¡Eh, tú! ¿Quién eres? –gritó Sonic algo impotente.

Tails Doll giró su cabeza y sonrió. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de Sonic, proporcionándole a éste mucho miedo, como hizo con Knuckles.

–Agh, me… me siento, muy asustado… –dijo Sonic echándose al suelo de rodillas y temblando–. ¿Quién… eres… tú?

–Solo soy un sirviente de la Oscuridad… soy Tails Doll –dijo con su escalofriante voz.

–No permitiremos que te lleves las esmeraldas del caos –gritó Tails mirándole fijamente a los ojos–, ya estás largándote…

Tails Doll veía que Tails era inmune ante su poder de causar miedo, y sonrió.

–Hola, Tails, encantado de conocerte –dijo de repente.

Tails se extrañó que supiera su nombre.

–Sonic, ¿por qué estás tan asustado? Nunca te había visto así…

–Tengo la capacidad de causar miedo a la gente solo con mirarla… pero tú eres un caso excepcional… –dijo Tails Doll.

De repente, un objeto plateado pasó fugazmente delante de ellos, al poco rato se paró ante Tails Doll. Parecía un erizo plateado. Éste lanzó un ataque de color verde contra Tails Doll, éste se cayó al suelo.

– ¡Fuera! –chilló el erizo plateado.

Tails Doll soltó un suspiro y decidió largarse con todas las esmeraldas en sus manos.

–Pareces fuerte… ji, ji –dijo desvaneciéndose en un montón de oscuridad.

Tails ayudó a Sonic a levantarse del suelo. El erizo plateado se dio la vuelta y se acercó a nuestros héroes. Tenía unas botas de color agua marina y negro, en el reverso y el anverso de las manos tenía círculos que brillaban de color azul, tenía unos ojos de color amarillo y unas marcas negras a cada lado de los ojos.

–Soy Silver el erizo, vengo del futuro, doscientos años exactamente. He venido a advertiros y a ayudaros a luchar contra "eso". Simplemente no sabéis a lo que os enfrentáis, es un tipo de magia muy poderosa y difícil de vencer –dijo aquel erizo –. El hecho de que éste zorro sea inmune ante sus habilidades, y que se parezca tanto a él no son meras coincidencias, todo está relacionado… suerte a los dos.

Silver desapareció fugazmente, dejando a Sonic y a Tails completamente confundidos.

–Tails… ¿qué demonios has hecho? –dijo Sonic.

–Yo no… no sé nada… no entiendo lo que está pasando. ¿Por qué no auxiliamos a Knuckles? –propuso Tails algo atemorizado.

Los dos fueron a por Knuckles y lo subieron al Tornado X, para llevarlo a algún sitio donde pueda curarse de sus heridas. Al llegar al taller de Tails, allí estaban Cream y Amy, mirando desde fuera el taller, parecían muy impresionadas.

–Hola Cream, hola Amy, ¿qué hacéis aquí? –dijo Tails bajando del Tornado X.

–Hola Tails, pues es que está pasando algo muy raro, ¿es normal que tengas bombillas de tantos vatios? –dijo Cream.

– ¿Eing? ¿De qué hablas? –se extrañó Tails.

Sonic tendió al echidna en el suelo, y luego se unió a la confusa conversación.

–Hay un montón de luz saliendo de tu taller, Tails –dijo Amy–, ¡ah! Hola Sonic, ¿que tal estás?

–Yo… bien… Knuckles es el que está mal…

– ¿Qué le ha pasado? –dijo Cream algo triste.

–Es una larga historia, decidme que es eso de mi taller… –cortó Tails.

Efectivamente algo estaba radiando de una potente luz, y no parecía ser una bombilla. ¡La planta de Cosmo se estaba iluminando! Todos acudieron al interior para ver qué rayos estaba pasando. La planta empezó a tomar una forma muy familiar. Tails se dio cuenta enseguida a quien correspondía esa forma. Al poco rato, apareció una persona en lugar de la planta, era nada más y nada menos que…

–Oh… no puede ser… cierto –dijo Cream emocionada.

– ¡Aibá, mira quien es! –dijo Amy alegre.

–… Co… ¿Cosmo? –dijo Tails que se había quedado sin palabras.

Cosmo abrió sus ojos azul celeste, y miró a todo el mundo.

–Hola de nuevo, amigos –dijo en tono tímido–. Qué alegría que estéis bien.

Todos se quedaron atónitos, no se hicieron a la idea del acontecimiento…

– ¿Qué rayos ha pasado, y dónde estoy? ¡Aghh, mi pierna! –dijo Knuckles intentando levantarse.

–Knuckles, que alegría verte a ti también, pareces herido –dijo Cosmo bajándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose hasta Knuckles.

Cosmo posó su mano sobre la pierna herida de Knuckles, al instante se curó. Knuckles se quedó sorprendido al ver a Cosmo y a su extraño poder.

–Vaya… ¿pero tú no estabas muerta? –dijo Knuckles bastante sorprendido–, ¿y cómo es que sabes curar?

–Son algunos de mis nuevos poderes.

–ah… gracias, me siento mucho mejor.

Los demás seguían sorprendidos.

– ¿Cómo has revivido, Cosmo? –dijo Tails después de un profundo silencio.

–Ahora os lo contaré, tened paciencia –dijo Cosmo contenta.

–Venid a mi casa, mi mamá ha hecho pastelitos –ofreció Cream también contenta.

–Por mí vale, estoy deseando saber lo que nos tiene que contar Cosmo –dijo Amy.

Todos los ahí presentes decidieron ir a la casa de Cream, no estaba muy lejos de allí. Era una hermosa casita de color crema que tenía dos pisos. Al llamar a la puerta abrió su madre, Vanilla. Ésta tenía puesto un delantal.

–Ah, Cream, que de amigos te has traído hoy a casa, no sé si habrá suficientes pastelitos –dijo Vanilla–… ¿a ti te conozco? –añadió mirando a Cosmo.

–Soy Cosmo, una vieja amiga de vuestra hija, encantado de conocerla –dijo Cosmo con su habitual tono de timidez.

–Encantada igualmente. Venga, pasad todos, sentaos en esa salita del fondo que es amplia.

Todos se dirigieron a la sala del fondo, había seis bonitos sillones de color beige, Cosmo prefirió quedarse de pie,

–Tomad, chicos, aquí traigo una bandejita con doce pastelitos, repartíroslo bien –dijo Vanilla dejando una bandeja con doce deliciosos pastelitos en una mesita que había delante de los seis sillones–, Cosmo, ¿no te sientas?

–No gracias, tengo que contarles algo importante.

–Como quieras, yo me retiro, si necesitáis algo me avisáis.

Todos empezaron a prestar a atención a Cosmo, mientras saboreaban los deliciosos pastelitos de la madre de Cream.

–Pues… empecemos… cuando me sacrifiqué por todos vosotros, cuando destruisteis a Dark Oak, realmente no morí, simplemente perdí muchísimas fuerzas en el combate, y mi cuerpo se desvaneció. Cree con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban una semilla, no una semilla cualquiera, ésta poseía un conjuro especial, que me serviría para volver a recuperar mi cuerpo. Éste conjuro se activaría cuando la semilla se transformara en una planta y madurase.

– ¿Y en qué consistía el conjuro ese? –preguntó Tails.

Pues la planta en su interior fabricaría otro cuerpo, cuyo crecimiento sería paralelo al de la planta, así los dos cuerpos madurarían al mismo tiempo. No pensaba que la planta madurase tan pronto, me imaginaba unos cinco meses, Tails, te agradezco que hayas cuidado la planta tan bien.

Tails sonrojó…

– ¿Y cómo es que sabes curar? –preguntó Knuckles.

Ese es uno de los poderes que solo podía usar en mi forma adulta, pero ahora puedo usarlos en ésta forma.

– ¿Entonces Tails cuidaba de la planta y de tu cuerpo el mismo tiempo? Qué cosas… –dijo Amy.

–Sí, es más o menos eso.

– ¿Y qué hiciste mientras se cuidaba la planta? –preguntó Cream.

–Vagar por el vacío… esperando… –dijo Cosmo.

Todos se quedaron impresionados con la historia.

–Pues qué decir, Cosmo, nos alegramos que hayas vuelto –dijo Sonic después de un frío silencio.

– ¿Lo celebramos? –dijo Tails contento.

–Vale, le diré a mi mamá que prepare algo –dijo Cream.

Todos festejaron el regreso de Cosmo, con bebidas, aperitivos y algo de música. Todos se lo pasaron muy bien.

– ¿Sonic, te gusta mi vestido de gala? ¿A que es una maravilla? –dijo Amy.

–estás hermosa, Amy –dijo Cream

Sonic prefirió callarse y afirmar lentamente con la cabeza.

–Veo que te has quedado sin palabras –dijo Amy.

Knuckles se sentó en un sillón preocupado por las esmeraldas del caos, pero al poco rato se unió a la fiesta. La fiesta duró hasta la noche, ya casi todos estaba cansados. Knuckles decidió irse a Angel Island a pensar con más claridad, y Amy arrastró a Sonic a un paseo nocturno. Solo quedaron Cream, Tails y Cosmo. Al poco rato, Tails se acercó a Cream con dos refrescos, uno en cada mano.

– ¿Dónde está Cosmo? –preguntó Tails a Cream.

–Creo que subió al balcón del segundo piso, búscala, creo que está ahí –dijo Cream.

–Muchas gracias, ahora vengo.

Tails subió las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso. Buscó el balcón, y efectivamente, estaba allí, mirando la luna.

–Hola Cosmo, ¿qué haces aquí sola? –dijo Tails entrando en el balcón.

–Hola Tails, estaba mirando las estrellas, están muy bonitas ésta noche.

Cosmo estaba apoyada en la barandilla del balcón, Tails pudo observar la hermosa noche que había; una hermosa luna enorme, una brillantes estrellas, y un tono azul marino muy agradable. Desde ahí se podía ver a Amy arrastrando vilmente a Sonic por un prado cercano.

–No ha cambiado nada Amy –dijo Cosmo riendo.

–Ya, nunca se dará por vencida. ¡Ah! por cierto, te he traído un refresco, ¿lo quieres? –ofreció Tails sonrojado.

–Muchas gracias Tails.

Cosmo bebió un poco y lo dejó en la barandilla.

–Oye, ¿te acuerdas de Shadow? Finalmente consiguió sobrevivir y recuperar la memoria –dijo Tails para entrar en conversación.

– ¿Quién era Shadow? Me suena… pero no me acuerdo.

–Shadow, ese erizo negro de ojos rojos, ¿no te acuerdas? –se extrañó Tails.

–la verdad es que no me acordaba…

–Me pregunto cómo estará Eggman, hace semanas que no le veo… –se extrañó Tails.

– ¿Quién era Eggman? –dijo Cosmo de nuevo confusa–. Me suena el nombre, era enemigo vuestro ¿no?

– ¿Tampoco te acuerdas de Eggman? Era ese tipo que parecía un huevo, y sí, era villano nuestro.

–Ah, sí, ya me acuerdo. Perdona Tails, pero es que me falla mucho la memoria… además si te soy sincera –Cosmo empezó a sonrojar–… si te soy sincera, casi todo lo que mejor recuerdo está relacionado contigo.

Tails se extrañó. También dejó el refresco en la barandilla.

–Recuerdo cuando me acompañaste por aquellas cuevas en busca de la esmeralda del caos… cuando me protegiste de ese metarex, cuando me escuchaste –se iba acercando poco a poco a Tails–, cuando me ayudaste a montar esa fiesta sorpresa, cuando me recuperaste un amuleto muy importante para mí… cuando nos caímos en el lago del amor –estaba cada vez más cerca de Tails–… cuando me protegiste de Shadow, aquella vez… cuando confiaste en mí, y me gritaste un "te quiero" antes de sacrificarme –estaba ya a pocos milímetros de Tails–. Pero, sobre todo, me acuerdo… de esto…

Cosmo acercó sus labios a los de Tails y le besó apasionadamente, éste le respondió con otro beso, y poco después los dos se abrazaron, ante el fulgor de la luna llena.

Todavía quedaban muchas preguntas en el aire, como por ejemplo, que relación tenía Tails con el Tails Doll, y sobre todo, ¿qué había pasado con Eggman?


	3. Episodio 2 Buscando a Eggman

-Episodio II-

– ¿Doctor? ¿Dónde demonios estás? –dijo Shadow Buscando inquietamente por todas partes.

–No te alteres, guapo, seguro que le encontraremos –dijo Rouge–, todo "genio fracasado" tiene que tomarse unas vacaciones.

Shadow y Rouge buscaban inquietamente por toda la fortaleza de Eggman, donde estaba su laboratorio. Buscaron por todas partes sin encontrar respuesta.

–Eggman no se rinde tan fácilmente –dijo Shadow con los brazos cruzados–. Eggman no parará hasta destruir a Sonic, es raro que se tome un descanso.

–Yo si fuera él lo haría, la verdad.

–Creo que Sonic tiene que ver algo en todo esto… –dijo Shadow descruzando los brazos.

–Difícil lo veo, tesoro, además, Sonic no tiene ningún motivo para hacer eso, el hecho de que sea su archi-enemigo no implica que tenga la mente tan retorcida como él –Rouge parecía estar convenciendo a Shadow.

–De todas formas quiero hacerle una visita, quiero salir de dudas –insistió Shadow.

–Mira que eres terco, cariño…

–Mañana al alba iremos a hacerle una visita.

Los dos se largaron de la fortaleza. Eran las cuatro de la madrugada, así que se hacía más siniestra de lo que era habitualmente.

Mientras tanto, en casa de Cream, Cosmo y Tails miraban felices el centelleo de las estrellas mientras se agarraban de la mano.

–Eres… tan hermosa –dijo Tails a Cosmo con extrema dificultad, debido a su timidez.

–Ya, ¿a que sí? Ésta noche las estrellas son hermosas –respondió Cosmo.

–No… me refiero a ti, eres hermosa…

Cosmo sonrojó y le sonrió. Tails le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Bueno, me tengo que ir ya, tengo mucho sueño. ¿Tú te quedas aquí con Cream?

–Sí, la diré que si me deja dormir en la habitación de invitados, espero no causar muchas molestias.

–Vale, que descanses.

Tails bajó corriendo las escaleras, al bajar al piso de abajo se topó con Vanilla, la cual estaba recogiendo platos y bebidas.

–Oye, Tails, ¿Esa chica se va a quedar aquí? No me importa, es solo por saberlo.

–Sí, dice que dormirá en la habitación de invitados si no es mucha molestia.

–Está bien. Bueno Tails, que descanses, hasta mañana –dijo Vanilla sonriendo.

–Hasta mañana.

Tails abrió con torpeza la puerta y se dirigió a su casa. Era una noche muy bonita, no pudo evitar mirar atrás para ver a Cosmo en el balcón. Pocos segundos después se fue a su taller.

Al día siguiente todo estaba menos idílico; el cielo estaba nublado y el alba desprendía menos intensidad de lo normal. Cosmo se desperezó y miró a la ventana. Se frotó los ojos y miró como el alba atravesaba ligeramente las verdes cortinas habituales en la casa de Cream. Cosmo sintió la presencia de alguien o algo. Giró la cabeza hacia un montón de peluches que había en una esquina de la habitación. Entre ellos había uno que destacaba por su tamaño.

– ¿Ahora a Cream le gusta lo macabro? –comentó Cosmo extrañada.

Al poco rato aquel muñeco cobró vida, se levantó y miró fijamente a Cosmo, la cual estaba tan asustada que era incapaz de gritar.

–Así que tú eres Cosmo… tenía curiosidad por saber quien eras… ji, ji, ji. Bueno, si le dices a alguien que nos hemos visto las caras, te arrancaré los ojos… ¿a que es buena idea? –soltó Tails Doll fríamente.

Al poco rato, a Tails Doll le rodearon unas nubes negras y empezó a desvanecerse entre ellas. Cosmo empezó a sentir la calma y decidió hacerle caso.

Sonic iba camino de casa de Tails, por el camino iba observando el día tan siniestro que hacía. Cuando llegó al taller, se encontró a Tails sentado en una silla frente a una mesa, tenía los codos apoyados sobre la superficie de la mesa, y sujetándose la cabeza con sus manos. Parecía estar pensando en algo, miraba a la ventana pasmado.

– ¿Tails? ¿Qué haces ahí? –preguntó Sonic algo extrañado.

–… Ah, hola Sonic, estaba pensando en mis cosas… –dijo levantándose de la silla.

–A ti te andaba buscando, quiero hacerte unas preguntas –dijo una voz borde bastante familiar.

Sonic se dio la vuelta y vio a Shadow, acompañado de Rouge. Ambos miraban a Sonic con miradas distintas.

–Ey, Shadow, ¿Qué hay? –dijo Sonic con sarcasmo.

–Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero, dime donde lo has escondido –dijo un paso hacia adelante.

–Uy, te veo algo tenso, ¿quieres algo de comer? –dijo Sonic igualmente con sarcasmo.

–Habla o te juro que… –Shadow ya empezaba a estar irritado.

–Caya cariño, de esta forma jamás averiguaremos donde está Eggman –tras echar un suspiro se dirigió a Sonic–, veamos, solamente hemos venido para saber si habéis tenido algo que ver en la desaparición de Eggman. ¿Sabéis algo sobre el tema?

Sonic meditó durante unos segundos.

–Pues la verdad es que hace tiempo que no da la lata el "doctorcito"… me parece extraño –dijo Sonic ya tomando un tono serio.

– ¿Entonces no sabéis nada? –dijo Shadow ya menos irritado.

–Nada… es algo extraño, quizás debamos investigar a ver donde se ha ido… ¿ni tampoco habéis visto a sus robots?

–En absoluto. Ni rastro de esas chatarras –aclaró Rouge.

–Pues… entonces tendremos que encontrarle, es demasiado extraño todo esto. Llamaremos a los demás para que se apunten, cuantos más seamos mejor. Shadow tu vente si quieres también, ambos buscamos lo mismo –ofreció Sonic.

–Creo que con los que estamos presentes ya tenemos suficiente… –dijo Shadow con antipatía.

–Hay un nuevo enemigo suelto, así que lo mejor es estar todos juntos –insistió Sonic.

–Déjame encargarme de ese nuevo enemigo y de encontrar al doctor… no necesito vuestra ayuda –se negó Shadow.

–No puedes cargar con toda la responsabilidad, tú no sabes lo poderoso que es ese nuevo enemigo, podría hacerte añicos en tres milésimas de segundo, acabó con Knuckles de un solo ataque –siguió insistiendo Sonic, el cual ya se iba hartando del carácter de Shadow.

–No hay enemigo suficientemente fuerte como para vencerme… –Shadow empezaba a irritarse otra vez.

–María te hubiera aconsejado estar al lado de tus compañeros… –comentó Tails con cierta frialdad.

Shadow meditó.

–Está bien… como queráis… –dijo Shadow dándose por vencido.

–Bien, vayamos primero a casa de Cream, que está más cerca.

Los cuatro se dirigieron hacia la casa de Cream, que estaba en un campo subiendo la colina que había por encima de la playa en la que estaba el taller de Tails. Sonic se extrañó ante la actitud de Tails, nunca le había oído hablar de esa forma tan fría. Al llegar Sonic tocó el timbre, al poco rato salió Cream.

–Hola amigos, ¿cómo estáis? ¿Queréis pasar adentro? –dijo Cream contenta.

–No tenemos tiempo para tonterías –dijo Shadow con total sinceridad.

–Esto… vamos a ir en busca del doctor Eggman, ¿podéis salir Cosmo y tú? –dijo Sonic algo molesto por la actitud de Shadow.

Shadow y Rouge se extrañaron al oír la pregunta de Sonic.

–Sí, enseguida, voy a decirle a mi madre que vamos a estar fuera –dijo Cream con una sonrisa en la cara.

– ¿Cosmo? –dijo Rouge sorprendida.

– ¿Ella ha vuelto? –preguntó Shadow.

–Sí, aquella semilla que me dio le sirvió para renacer, es una larga historia –dijo Tails.

–Vaya, que cosas –dijo Rouge totalmente sorprendida.

Al poco rato de la casa salieron Cream, su mascota preferida Cheese, y Cosmo, Cosmo saludó alegremente y se alegró de volver a ver a Rouge y a Shadow.

–Bien, ¿y ahora? –preguntó Shadow.

–¡Sonic! –gritó una voz familiar.

A lo lejos estaba Amy, traía una cesta de mimbre tapada con un mantelito blanco. Se acercó corriendo hacia Sonic.

–No nos hagas pasar vergüenza ajena –replicó Shadow algo molesto.

–Bah, no seas aguafiestas –Amy dirigió la mirada a Sonic, su expresión cambió rápidamente –. Mira, Sonic, te he hecho un bizcocho de cremita, para que desayunes.

–Eh… no gracias, Amy ya he desayunado –dijo esquivando la sinceridad.

Shadow echó un suspiro por lo bajo y cruzó los brazos.

–Como quieras Sonic –dijo algo indignada. Acto seguido dejó la cesta en el suelo –Quien quiera comérselo, ahí lo tiene.

Cheese se fue corriendo a la cesta y empezó a comer felizmente el bizcocho, Amy echó un suspiro.

–Por cierto, Cream. Ayer no me fijé en el detalle, ¿por qué no trajiste ayer a Cheese? –preguntó Tails.

–Es que Cheese estaba un poco mal y lo dejé en la cama acostado, menos mal que hoy ya ha recuperado las ganas de comer –dijo Cream contenta.

– ¿Vamos a seguir con las pamplinas o nos vamos a ir a buscar a Eggman? –cortó Shadow con tono antipático.

–Ya vamos… ya vamos… –dijo Sonic.

A lo lejos se veía una silueta familiar, que se iba acercando a ellos, era Knuckles, el cual parecía algo cansado.

– ¿De dónde vienes, Knuckles? –preguntó Sonic extrañado.

–De esconder, la Esmeralda Maestra, por lo que pueda ocurrir –Knuckles tragó saliva y respiró hondo–. Desde que apareció el asqueroso muñeco ese estoy más inseguro que nunca.

– ¿Esmeralda Maestra?, ¿pero no se la había llevado también? –preguntó Tails extrañado.

–Claro que no… Tails Doll no le dio importancia y se fue corriendo a por las siete Esmeraldas del Caos.

–Esperad, chicos, empezad del principio… ¿Quién es Tails Doll? –preguntó Rouge.

–Es el nuevo enemigo. Se trata de un muñeco… un peluche extraño que se parece a Tails… –Sonic era incapaz de explicarse.

–Es seguramente el enemigo más poderoso al que os habéis enfrentado nunca –dijo una voz familiar.

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia el sitio de donde salía la voz, el tejado de la casa de Cream. Allí estaba Silver, sentado en el borde del tejado con las piernas cruzadas.

– ¡Silver! Ayer nos dejaste en ascuas, cuéntanos qué es ese muñeco –replicó Sonic.

–Entonces el juego no tendría emoción, voy a dejaros que lo descubráis vosotros mismos, así es más divertido… solo puedo deciros que todo está relacionado –dijo Silver sonriendo.

–Tú, ¿qué es eso de que hay un enemigo muy poderoso y que está causando problemas…? déjame destrozar ese "muñequito"… –dijo Shadow haciendo un ademan con la mano derecha.

–Me sorprende ver a alguien tan ignorante –Silver observó como la expresión de Shadow cambiaba–… ese "muñequito" puede destrozarte a ti en cero coma tres. No olvides lo que te digo.

Shadow miró a Silver irritado.

–Tú no me conoces, no sabes con quien hablas, ¿verdad?, yo acabaré con ese tipejo de un golpe.

–Shadow, cuando aprenderás que en un grupo no existe un "yo", confía en tus amigos.

–Pamplinas… –negó Shadow.

Silver no cambió su expresión, se mantuvo normal. Como si le diera igual lo que dijera Shadow.

–Bueno, solo he avisado, haced lo que más os parezca –dijo Silver.

Al poco rato desapareció de donde estaba, dejando con la misma duda que se fue la última vez.

–Tiene algo que ver con ese muñeco, en eso estoy seguro, ¿por qué no querrá contarnos qué o quién es ese muñeco? –dijo Tails confundido mientras recordaba mentalmente la palabras "todo está relacionado".

–Primero debemos buscar al doctor Eggman, propongo ir a Central City. Visitaremos a los Chaotix a ver si nos pueden ayudar –ofreció Sonic.

–Estoy de acuerdo –dijo Tails.

–A mí me da igual –dijo Shadow pasivo.

El resto afirmó con la cabeza.

–Pues venga vámonos –dijo Sonic jovialmente.

Cosmo se acercó a Tails con cara dubitativa.

– ¿Qué es Central City?

–Central City es la ciudad más famosa de Mobius, allí están todas las tiendas, centros de ocio, salud, etc. Es enorme y está llena de edificios. Ten cuidado a ver si te vas a perder y nos das un disgusto –dijo Tails bromeando.

–Oye, que ya no soy una niña pequeña –dijo Cosmo entre risas.

Todos subieron una gran cuesta, la cual llevaba a la famosa ciudad. Al cabo de unos minutos, vieron como la ciudad se iba asomando por el horizonte.

–Ya casi hemos llegado –dijo Tails.

Todos se pararon ante la entrada de Central City. Todos los edificios eran amarillos, había carteles de publicidad, antenas, etc. Todo lo que caracterizaba a una gran ciudad. Sonic meditó y tras unos segundos dirigió al grupo por una calle en la que había muy poca gente. Al final de esa calle encontraron una casa de color blanca que hacía esquina, tenía grandes ventanales en los cuales ponía el nombre de "Agencia Chaotix, Detectives expertos".

– ¿Y la casa antigua de Vector? –preguntó Cosmo extrañada.

–Un accidente doméstico de Charmy… –dijo Tails.

Cosmo se hizo más o menos una idea de lo ocurrido. Sonic se acercó a la puerta de la casa, había un timbre de cobre. Sonic llamó y al poco rato salió un Vector, con un papel en la mano.

– ¡Sonic! Que tal chaval –dijo Vector alegremente.

Chocaron las manos a modo de saludo y Sonic se empezó a explicar.

–Venimos para ver si nos puedes ayudar en un asuntillo.

–Pasad, pasad. Ahora os atiendo.

Todos entraron en la casa, el interior era totalmente estrafalario, había para-choques colgados por la pared, al igual que semáforos, también una cabeza de alce disecado, el cual daba miedo. También había alguna que otra rueda de coche.

–Bien chicos, decidme –dijo Vector sentándose informalmente.

–Pues hace mucho que no aparece el doctor Eggman, y queríamos saber si nos podías ayudar –relató Tails dando un paso delante de Sonic.

Vector meditó durante unos segundos.

–Pues ahora que lo decís tenéis razón. Habitualmente recibo quejas de secuestros o de robos que finalmente han sido causados por Eggman y sus robots, pero en estos últimos días. No ha dado presencia… solo puedo deciros que no está por Central City, seguramente esté enfrascado con otro invento en su laboratorio.

–Gracias Vector, ahora ya más o menos sé donde puede estar –dijo Sonic.

–Y, ¿dónde están Charmy y Espio? –preguntó Cosmo.

–Co… ¿¡COSMO? Que me aspen, ¿cómo has vuelto? –dijo Vector impresionado.

–La semilla que me dio la ayudó a volver –aclaró Tails.

–Vaya, que bien me parece que hayas vuelto –hizo una pausa para recordar la pregunta inicial– ¿Qué donde están Espio y Charmy? Están recogiendo el nuevo mobiliario para la oficina. No puedo ir con vosotros a buscar a Eggman, tengo que esperarles aquí, no me fio de ellos para decorar las cosas.

Ninguno pudo evitar admirar la estrafalaria decoración del cocodrilo.

–Pues anda que tu forma de decorar… –dijo Shadow con total sinceridad.

El cocodrilo no supo que responder.

–Bueno Vector nos vamos a buscar a Eggman, gracias por todo, hasta luego –dijo Sonic jovialmente.

–Venga, ¡hasta luego! –dijo el cocodrilo mientras dirigía la mirada al papel que tenía en sus manos.

Todos salieron de la agencia y decidieron salir de la ciudad para dirigirse a la base de Eggman.

–Antes de nada, ¿Cuáles son los sitios en los que no habéis buscado a Eggman? –preguntó Sonic a Shadow y a Rouge por el camino hacia la fortaleza del desaparecido doctor.

–En la sala de calderas, porque cierta murciélaga coqueta no quería pasar.

–Es que con el calor se me abren los poros… –dijo Rouge dramática.

–Pues entonces, él y sus robots estén ahí seguramente, no se me ocurre otro sitio.

–Lo dudo… pero por intentarlo… –dijo Tails.

Al salir de la ciudad tomaron una ruta que estaba a la izquierda, la cual llevaba a los acantilados, donde estaba la fortaleza de Eggman. Al llegar observaron un poco el territorio. Se trataba de un gran edificio rectangular que tenía al menos tres plantas. En lo alto había una hilera de chimeneas que no expulsaban humo. También había antenas.

– ¿Está activado el mecanismo de seguridad? –preguntó Sonic.

–Claro que no, como crees que entramos Rouge y yo anoche –aclaró Shadow.

–Pues pasemos a su interior entonces, ¿dónde está la sala de calderas? –dijo Tails.

–En el sótano.

El grupo pasó al interior de la fortaleza, a todo el mundo le extrañaba que no fueran atacados por nadie ni nada… al atravesar la puerta principal se toparon con el vestíbulo. Era grande, decorado con placas de metal pintadas de morado, y con el sello de Eggman estampado por todas partes, había un pequeño cartel en lo alto que ponía "IMPERIO E.G.G.M.A.N."

–Bonita decoración… –dijo Knuckles con sarcasmo.

–Mirad allí, un ascensor, quizás nos sirva para ir a la sala de calderas –dijo Tails señalando dicho ascensor.

Cosmo se acercó a llamar al ascensor, al poco rato se abrieron sus puertas.

–Shadow, Knuckles y yo bajaremos, vosotros permaneced aquí. Por lo que pueda pasar –advirtió Sonic.

Los demás afirmaron con la cabeza. Knuckles, Sonic y Shadow se montaron en el ascensor y bajaron al sótano. El sótano era más lúgubre de lo que pensaban, estaba menos trabajado que el vestíbulo. Todo estaba decorado simplemente con metal oxidado, se trataba de un pasillo y a cada lado había una hilera de puertas rojas, aparentemente de hierro. Los tres se fijaron en una en la que ponía Sala de Calderas. Intentaron abrirla pero parecía estar atascada.

–Dejadme a ver –ofreció Knuckles mostrando su puño en alto.

Knuckles pegó un fuerte puñetazo a la puerta, el impacto fue tan fuerte que abrió un agujero. Knuckles introdujo la mano por el agujero y empezó a trastear por el otro lado de la puerta para ver por qué estaba atascada la puerta. La atascaba una llave inglesa. Tras desatascarla, los tres pasaron a la sala, ahí estaban Eggman y sus tres robots; Decoe, Bocoe y Bokkun. Los cuatro parecían muy cansados. En esa sala hacía por lo menos cuarenta grados.

– ¡Eggman! –gritó Shadow.

–Vamos a sacarlos de aquí cuanto antes –dijo Knuckles preocupado.

Entre los tres sacaron a los cuatro de aquella horrible sala. Decidieron subirlo arriba para que respire aire fresco, teclearon deprisa el ascensor y subieron hasta el vestíbulo. Ahí estaba el resto del grupo, esperando una respuesta.

–Oh, dios, que malas caras tienen –dijo Cream horrorizada.

–Debemos sacarlo al exterior, y que respire aire fresco –dijo Sonic preocupado.

Todos fueron al exterior, Sonic, Knuckles y Shadow tendieron a Eggman y sus tres robots en el césped. Decidieron esperar unos minutos a que descansasen. Los robots estaba medio derretidos, y Eggman estaba empapado de sudor.

–Bueno, Eggman dinos que te traes entre manos –dijo Sonic.

–Ese… ese… muñeco… –Eggman estaba muy nervioso.

–Tiene un ataque de ansiedad –dijo Tails preocupado.

–Dejádmelo a mí –dijo Cosmo arrodillándose ante Eggman. El cual la miraba con mucha sorpresa.

Cosmo pasó su mano por la cara de Eggman. Cosmo mostró desagrado al tocar los sudorosos bigotes del doctor. Al poco rato, Eggman recuperó su expresión de malicia. Se levantó rápidamente y echó un par de miradas a todos, especialmente a Cosmo.

–Je, je, je… que sorpresa que hayas vuelto –dijo más tranquilizado.

–Eggman, necesitamos saber porque acabaste allí –dijo Sonic cortante.

–Ese asqueroso muñeco con antena –dijo Bokkun más relajado–. Nos encerró ahí dentro, encima que el doctor le había dado la vida.

Tras decir esto, todas las miradas correspondieron hacia Eggman.

–A ver, un momento, que me explique... yo había creado un muñeco de peluche, pero de repente, dicho peluche tomó vida propia y no sé por qué. Se transformó, os lo juro.

–Creo que tiene razón, un peluche no puede haber hecho semejante cosa. Hay algo que ha poseído a ese muñeco –dijo Tails pensativo.

–Tiene que ser eso… –dijo Sonic.

–Es raro que el "doctorcito" haga cosas con magia –dijo Knuckles acordándose de lo mal que lo pasó con Tails Doll–. Así que, sea lo que sea, debe saberlo Silver.

–Quiere que lo descubramos nosotros mismos, para que así tenga más emoción el juego –dijo Sonic confuso.

Al poco rato sintieron una extraña presencia, todos giraron la cabeza al mismo tiempo y miraron horrorizados la persona que les había venido a visitar.


	4. Episodio 3 El ataque de la Oscuridad

-Episodio III-

Las caras de todos los presentes cambiaron al instante cuando Tails Doll soltó una de sus agudas carcajadas y miraba con maldad a cada uno de nuestros héroes.

–Es… ¡él! Maldito seas… –dijo Eggman que se cayó de espaldas del miedo.

Hubo un silencio muy incómodo, Tails Doll veía el terror que iba sembrando su mirada. Tails permanecía Inmune.

–Escuchad… una pregunta –dijo Tails Doll con su escalofriante voz–… ¿lo sentís? ¿Podéis notarlo? ¡¿Podéis sentir el brillo del sol? Tan cálido… tan vivo, tan precioso, –Tails Doll pausó durante unos segundos–… ¿qué pasaría si eso se acabara?

– ¿Qué pretendes, Tails Doll? –dijo Tails con valentía.

–Ji, ji, ji… simplemente invocar la Noche Eterna… solo la conseguiré si saco toda la energía negativa de las Esmeraldas Caos. Pero me he dado cuenta de algo… falta un último ingrediente para hacer la tarta –dijo Tails Doll con ironía.

–La Esmeralda Maestra, ¿me equivoco? –dijo una voz familiar que provenía de un sitio alto.

Todos miraron hacia el tejado de la fortaleza, ahí estaba Silver el erizo. Estaba sentado en el bordillo del tejado con las piernas cruzadas, al igual que los brazos. Tenía una mirada desafiante. Parecía que Silver también era inmune a la habilidad de Tails Doll.

– ¿Quién demonios eres tú? –saltó Tails Doll rabioso de no poder meterle miedo.

–Que importa eso… mi deber es contribuir a tu destrucción.

–Ji, ji, ji, jiiiii, parece que eres valiente.

Tails Doll levantó el brazo y abrió la mano. Una gigantesca bola de oscuridad se estaba concentrando en la palma de su mano, dicha bola salió disparada fugazmente contra Silver. Éste paró el ataque a tiempo.

–Es muy grande, no me gusta –dijo con sarcasmo sosteniendo la bola de oscuridad en el aire de alguna manera.

Acto seguido la bola de oscuridad volvió con la misma velocidad hacia Tails Doll. La bola impactó contra Tails Doll y éste cayó al suelo del golpe.

– ¿Cómo has hecho eso? –preguntó Sonic.

–Tengo poderes psíquicos, puedo controlar cualquier cosa con la mente.

Al poco rato desapareció del tejado y reapareció al lado de nuestros héroes. Silver levantó los brazos y elevó a Tails Doll el cual todavía estaba algo aturdido. Cuando estaba a casi cuarenta metros, Silver lo estrelló con todas sus fuerzas contra el suelo.

–Agh… ¿crees que me has hecho algún rasguño con ese patético ataque?

–No escondas tu dolor –dijo Silver.

–Puf, hombres, siempre peleándose… –comentó Rouge.

Silver ignoró el comentario. Tails Doll en cuestión de segundos levantó el brazo con el dedo índice levantado en dirección a Rouge. De pronto una flecha de oscuridad salió disparada de forma fugaz contra Rouge. Knuckles interceptó la flecha y la deshizo de un puñetazo a tiempo.

–Knuckles… –dijo Rouge intentando recuperándose del susto.

Tails Doll sonrió y miró fijamente a Knuckles, al cual ya estaba metiendo miedo.

–Knuckles, el defensor de la Esmeralda Maestra…

Tails Doll desapareció en un instante y una de sus manos salió de la nada propinando a Knuckles tal puñetazo que éste salió disparado hacia un árbol cercano, dejándolo totalmente inconsciente.

–¡Knuckles! –chilló Sonic.

– ¡Ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, ji!

Todos miraron la desagradable situación de Knuckles, estaba tendido en el suelo con la mirada perdida. Shadow estaba monumentalmente rabioso, al igual que Sonic. Tails Doll reapareció en el mismo lugar en el que estaba al principio.

–Que nadie haga ninguna locura, éste ser es capaz de cualquier cosa –alertó Silver.

–Yo… no te pienso hacer caso, imbécil –dijo Shadow ardiendo de furia–. Argh…

Silver se quedó callado y prefirió ver el resultado.

–Espera no lo hagas, no queremos perder a otro… –dijo Sonic agarrándolo de la muñeca.

Shadow se soltó al instante y en acto seguido le propinó un codazo en todo el estomago.

–No interfieras, si no quieres que acabe contigo también.

–Serás… –Silver paró a Sonic antes de que pueda hacer algo.

–Déjale, solo conseguirás "darle alas" a Tails Doll –sugirió Silver ganándose la mirada de Sonic.

Sonic comprendió lo que dijo y se relajó. Se quedó mirando impotente a Shadow que se dirigía con paso desafiante hacia Tails Doll. Éste sin embargo parecía distraído, miraba el paisaje con pequeñas risas.

–Mírame a la cara asqueroso muñeco… –dijo Shadow.

–Como gustes –dijo Tails Doll contento.

Shadow empezó a sentir el potente miedo que desprendía su mirada. Éste intentó soportarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero empezaban a flojearles las piernas.

–Así que tú eres el chulito del grupo… ji, ji, ji…

Shadow empezó la pelea con uno de sus potentes puñetazos. Fue directo al estómago de Tails Doll. Éste consiguió esquivarlo con facilidad.

–Grrr… –Shadow no soportaba quedar en ridículo.

Shadow siguió pegando puñetazos, pero Tails Doll los esquivaba con mucha facilidad, tanto que le daba tiempo a bostezar.

–Bueno, ¿ya te has cansado? –dijo Tails Doll que parecía disponerse a atacar.

Tails Doll pegó un fortísimo puñetazo a Shadow en toda la cara. Éste salió disparado hacia el cielo a una velocidad de infarto. Todos se quedaron de piedra al ver la escena. Todos menos Silver.

–Ya se ha dado cuenta de la situación… –dijo Silver.

–Qué horror, esto no puede estar pasando –decía Cream llorando.

Tails Doll les echó una última mirada a todos y se desapareció como hacía habitualmente; desvaneciéndose en un montón de oscuridad.

–Me hago una idea de a donde se ha ido, tengo que hablar con Knuckles –dijo Silver.

Silver se acercó a Knuckles, el cual parecía estar muerto. Silver le tomó el pulso, y estaba bien.

–Déjeme a ver si puedo hacer algo –decía Cosmo acercándose a Silver, el cual parecía preocupado.

Cosmo puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Knuckles, sus manos se iluminaron en blanco, y al poco rato, Knuckles se levantó del suelo. Silver parecía impresionado.

–Vaya, que bueno que sepas curar, gracias a ti podremos evitar una catástrofe –Cosmo sonrojó. Al poco rato, Silver dirigió la mirada a Knuckles–. Knuckles, ¿estás bien? necesito inmediatamente que me digas donde está la Esmeralda Maestra.

–La escondí en lo más profundo de la Montaña Espinosa. Donde nadie la pudiera encontrar –Knuckles se sentía lleno de vida –. Gracias Cosmo.

Silver meditó durante unos segundos.

– ¿Qué pasa con Shadow? –preguntó Sonic mirando el cielo.

–Eso ahora no importa, tenemos que ir a evitar una catástrofe. Venid todos y agarraos a mi brazo, vamos a teletransportarnos hacia la Montaña Espinosa.

Todos le hicieron caso y agarraron su brazo, excepto Eggman y sus robots, que seguían tendidos en el suelo.

–Eggman, ¿te vienes? –dijo Sonic.

–No gracias por la invitación, pero quiero descansar a gusto en mi cama, anoche dormí mal –dijo irónicamente y puntuando con una sonrisa maligna.

–Como quieras… –dijo Sonic.

Al poco rato sintieron como el suelo se alejaba de ellos. Al poco rato volvieron a sentirlo, pero en un lugar distinto. Se encontraban en un bosque lleno de zarzas puntiagudas, las copas de los arboles tapaban el sol y hacían de ese sitio un lugar oscuro. Amy tuvo la desgracia de tropezarse y caer en un montón de zarzas.

–Que torpeza… –dijo Silver.

Amy se levanto y prefirió no decir nada.

–Bueno, Knuckles guíanos.

–Vale. Seguidme, la escondí al final de éste bosque.

Todos empezaron a atravesar el bosque con delicadeza para no caer en una de las puntiagudas zarzas, al cabo de unos minutos llegaron al final del bosque. Había un enorme claro, por los lados había un montón de zarzas, en el medio, clavada en una piedra, estaba la Esmeralda Maestra, que brillaba con el sol. Todos la miraron con preocupación, pensando en qué pasaría si cayera en malas manos. Empezaron a rodearla.

–Bueno, ahora lo más importante de todo –Silver tragó saliva–, hay que esconderla en otro sitio, si me permites déjame el trabajito a mí.

– ¿Y por qué debería confiar en ti? ¿Y si eres un cómplice de Tails Doll? –dijo Knuckles.

Todos miraron a Silver esperando una respuesta, éste se acercó a Knuckles.

–Si fuera uno de los malos te prometo que Tails Doll ya os habría destruido a todos… medita mejor las acusaciones –dijo Silver algo ofendido–… si fuera uno de los malos, no me hubiera hecho falta ganarme vuestra confianza.

Todos meditaron las palabras de Silver.

–Es cierto, perdona entonces –dijo Knuckles haciendo una pausa–… entonces explícame ese plan.

– ¿Qué plan? –dijo una voz terroríficamente familiar.

Todos giraron la cabeza bruscamente hacia el sitio de donde venía la voz. En lo alto de un árbol estaba Tails Doll.

– ¿Cómo nos ha seguido? –dijo Sonic asustado–, Silver que…

Silver había desaparecido, pero reapareció detrás de ellos flotando en el aire. Parecía muy preocupado.

–Knuckles… esto no es nada personal –dijo Silver levantando los brazos en el aire.

Silver cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes. Todos empezaron a sentir una extraña fuerza alrededor de la Esmeralda Maestra, todos se dieron la vuelta para averiguar qué estaba pasando. La Esmeralda Maestra estaba empezando a partirse en dos mitades exactamente iguales, todos se llenaron de impresión y confusión al ver como Silver era capaz de cortar algo tan duro como el diamante. Por otro lado, Tails Doll miraba la escena con cierta curiosidad.

– ¡Silver! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? –gritó Knuckles algo enojado y confundido a la vez.

– ¡Cómo es posible que parta algo tan duro solo con la mente! –dijo Rouge.

Silver logró cortar la Esmeralda Maestra en dos, muchos se miraron entre ellos con miradas confusas. Al poco rato, Silver desapareció de donde estaba y reapareció al lado de una de las dos mitades, y al poco rato desapareció llevándose consigo una de las mitades de la preciada esmeralda. La confusión empezó a aumentar. La habitual expresión de malicia de Tails Doll se tornó en una expresión de confusión mezclada con desesperación.

–¡MALDITO SEA ESE ERIZO PLATEADOOOOOOOOOO! –chilló Tails Doll con toda su furia.

Todos miraron asustados hacia el árbol donde estaba Tails Doll.

–Os voy a matar… ¡A TODOS! –añadió más calmado.

De repente Tails Doll saltó del árbol y fue directo hacia nuestros héroes. Sonic casi no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando ya estaba a pocos metros de él. De repente, Tails Doll chocó contra algo parecido a una pared invisible, éste salió rebotado hacia atrás. Se reincorporó en el aire y miró furioso. Parecía haber sido obra de Silver, ya que reapareció al instante detrás de ellos. Tenía las manos extendidas hacia delante.

–Silver, nos has salvado –dijo Tails.

Éste ya no tenía el pedazo de Esmeralda Maestra.

– ¿También crea muros invisibles? –dijo Knuckles que parecía estar entendiendo la intención de Silver.

–Es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, he escondido la otra mitad, no puede hacer nada si la Esmeralda no está entera –gritó Silver–. ¡Aprisa!

Tails Doll por mucho que lo intentaba no rompía el muro invisible que protegía a Sonic y al resto. Silver reapareció delante de nuestros héroes y extendió su brazo para que todos se agarrasen a él y pudieran teletransportarse.

– ¡Ahora! –gritó Silver.

En el momento todos desaparecieron. El muro invisible se desvaneció y Tails Doll gritó de rabia.

Al poco rato, aparecieron delante de la casa de Cream. Todos echaron un suspiro de satisfacción.

–Por poco… –dijo Amy.

–Y, dinos, Silver, ¿dónde está la otra mitad de la Esmeralda Maestra? –preguntó Knuckles después de un breve silencio.

–Esperad ahora os la traigo –dijo Silver.

Desapareció de donde estaba y al cabo de unos segundos reapareció con el trozo de esmeralda entre sus manos.

–La había dejado en un lugar lejano momentáneamente, ahora os la dejo al cuidado de ella, confío en vosotros –dijo Silver dejando la gran mitad de esmeralda en el suelo–. Yo tengo unos asuntos que atender.

Silver desapareció en el momento. Sonic y el resto se miraron las caras y empezaron a meditar quien sería el más conveniente para llevar la Esmeralda Maestra consigo.

–Yo me hago cargo de ella, mi mamá sabe guardar muy bien las cosas –dijo Cream decidida.

–No sé… ¿no es algo peligroso? –dijo Sonic dubitativo.

–Confía en Cream, entre las dos la cuidaremos –dijo Cosmo alegremente.

–Pues ya está decidido, yo propongo que descansemos, ha sido un día duro –dijo Tails.

–Pero, ¿y Shadow? –comentó Rouge preocupada.

–Ese gañán tiene lo que se merece –dijo Amy.

–Ya le buscaremos, de momento debemos tener máxima alerta, quien sabe cuándo puede volver a hacer aparición ese asqueroso muñeco del demonio –dijo Sonic animando al grupo.

Poco a poco el grupo se fue disipando, primero se fue Rouge, luego Knuckles se dirigió a Angel Island. Luego Amy decidió arrastrar a Sonic a un paseo para ver el crepúsculo. Hasta que solo quedaron Cream, Tails y Cosmo.

–Voy a buscar un buen sitio para guardar la mitad de la Esmeralda Maestra –dijo Cream jovial–. Enseguida estoy con vosotros.

Cream cogió el trozo de Esmeralda Maestra con dificultad y se dirigió a la puerta, no tenía manos libre así que aporreo la puerta con el pie, al poco rato abrió Vanilla, se sorprendió al ver el pedrusco que llevaba Cream entre sus manos.

–Mamá, busca un sitio donde guardar esto, es muy importante… –dijo Cream con dificultad.

–Hija. Cada día encuentras cosas más grandes… –dijo Vanilla puntualizando con un suspiro.

Vanilla ayudó a Cream a llevar el pedrusco hacia el interior de la casa, poco después se cerró la puerta, dejando a Tails y a Cosmo fuera mientras madre e hija buscaban un buen sitio para esconder el gran trozo de esmeralda. Tails y Cosmo se miraban, buscando algo de qué hablar. Al poco rato, los dos se sonrojaron de tanto mirarse. Tails rompió el hielo.

–Entonces, ¿te ha gustado nuestra ciudad?

–Sí, es muy bonita. Me gusta vivir aquí –dijo Cosmo sonriendo.

–Ah, por cierto, ésta mañana te escribí esto –dijo Tails sacando un papelito que había en el interior de su guante.

Cosmo empezó a relatar lo que había escrito en el papelito:

–"Tus ojos brillan como diamantes, tu pelo es liso como la seda, tu mirada desprende un fulgor igual que el de las estrellas, tu sonrisa ilumina mis días de penumbra… eres todo lo que deseo"

Cosmo se ruborizó al leerlo. Se le resbaló una lágrima por su mejilla, y al poco rato se abalanzó sobre Tails abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

–Tails… muchas gracias… –dijo Cosmo llorando de felicidad.

Tails también la abrazó.

–Tails… yo… estoy asustada… no quiero morir… ese nuevo enemigo es demasiado poderoso, seguramente Shadow ahora –Cosmo se enjugó las lágrimas con la manga de su vestido y prosiguió–… seguramente, ahora está muerto… y no pudimos hacer nada para evitarlo…

–Tranquila, Shadow es muy difícil de vencer, estará bien –dijo acariciándola el pelo–… "o eso creo" –pensó Tails.

Tras unos segundos abrazados, Cosmo se separó de Tails y se enjugó las lágrimas restantes y se frotó los ojos.

– ¿Y tienes más poderes además del de curar? –preguntó Tails intentando cambiar de tema.

–Sí, tengo más, pero solo puedo usarlos en mi forma adulta.

–Pero, ¿puedes regresar a tu forma original después? Recuerdo que la última vez que pasaste a tu forma adulta… –Tails prefirió no recordar ese momento.

–Ah, no se… gasté demasiada energía usando esa forma –Cosmo insinuó la causa de su sacrificio–. Éste amuleto que tengo en el pecho me da la energía suficiente para hacerlo, seguramente pueda regresar a mi forma original pero, no vuelva a usar nunca más mi forma adulta.

–Entonces, sería una pena, ¿no?

–Ya…

Al poco rato, Cream salió de la casa, parecía cansada, seguramente de buscar un buen sitio.

–Bueno, Cosmo, ¿te vienes a jugar conmigo? –dijo Cream.

–Está bien, ahora voy –dijo Cosmo.

–Yo me voy a mi taller, hasta mañana chicas.

– ¡Adiós! –dijeron las dos al unísono.

Tails se dirigió a su taller mientras que Cosmo y Cream entraron dentro de la casa.

Al caer la noche todo se hizo más siniestro de lo que ya parecía el día. Las nubes se arremolinaban en el cielo impidiendo ver la luna. En lo más profundo de Mobius, había un templo en ruinas, decorado con musgo e inscripciones y jeroglíficos que eran difíciles de entender. Tenía forma redonda, parecía un estadio. El interior del templo era un patio enorme con un trono de piedra en el fondo. Detrás del trono había siete pilares no muy altos, donde estaban situadas cada una de las Esmeraldas del Caos, entre los siete pilares destacaba uno más grueso y alto, en el que estaba la mitad de la Esmeralda Maestra. En el trono estaba sentado Tails Doll, mirando fríamente el cielo. Aquel templo se llamaba Templo Prohibido. Se trataba de un sitio en el cual podías sacar toda la energía negativa de las Esmeraldas Caos.

Tails Doll se levantó del trono y dio un par de pasos adelante, pero a medio camino se llevó las manos a la cabeza, parecía estar sufriendo un dolor de cabeza.

–Qué demonios… me está… pasando –musitó mientras se agachaba lentamente.

–Es fácil, estás siendo influido por los sentimientos de Tails, al igual que Tails está siendo influido por los tuyos –dijo una voz delante de él.

Tails Doll fue levantando la mirada lentamente, una figura plateada con los ojos amarillos estaba delante de él.

– ¿Influido? –dijo Tails Doll.

–Claro. Sé perfectamente lo que eres, de dónde vienes y por qué –soltó Silver de golpe.

Los ojos de Tails Doll expresaron rabia y furia.

– ¿Por qué eres inmune a mi habilidad… de meter miedo a la gente? –dijo incorporándose y quitándose las manos de la cabeza.

–Soy un erizo del futuro, mis ojos sin resistentes a cualquier magia…

A Tails Doll se le veía más furioso.

–Ni se te ocurra decir qué es lo que soy, nunca aceptaré lo que soy, ¡NUNCAAA! –dijo volviéndose a llevar las manos a la cabeza.

–Tengo mis motivos para no contarlo –dijo Silver sonriendo irónicamente.

– ¡MALDITO SEAS! Ni se te ocurra soltar nada… ah, ¡aaahhhhhhh! –Tails Doll apretó con más fuerza su cabeza con las manos.

La cabeza de Tails Doll parecía estar a punto de estallar. Poco después se relajó y miró a Silver con otra cara.

– ¿Sabes qué? Creo que… creo que me gusta esa chica de color verde, de ojos azules… me estoy enamorando de ella… no sé por qué –desveló Tails Doll extrañado.

–Parece que las piezas del puzle van encajando poco… a poco –dijo Silver sonriendo.

–Si me disculpas, tengo un recado que hacer –sentenció Tails Doll.

Al poco rato un montón de nubes negras le rodearon y se desvaneció entre ellas. Silver quedó satisfecho y también desapareció de allí.

Cosmo se asomó al balcón de la casa de Cream, observó las deslumbrantes estrellas, como diamantes brillaban sobre el mar. Cosmo sonrió. Se apoyó a la barandilla para verlas mejor.

–Tus ojos brillan como diamantes, tu pelo es liso como la seda, tu mirada desprende un fulgor igual que el de las estrellas, tu sonrisa ilumina mis días de penumbra… eres todo lo que deseo –dijo una voz espeluznante al otro lado del balcón.

Cosmo giró lentamente la cabeza hacia el sitio de donde salía la voz. En la otra punta del balcón estaba Tails Doll, sentado en la barandilla y con las piernas cruzadas, entre sus manos tenía el papel que contenía los versos que Tails le había dedicado a Cosmo.

–El amor es precioso, que pena que solo unas personas puedan disfrutar de él –dijo Tails Doll con una expresión distinta a las anteriores.

Cosmo se sintió extraña, no tenía miedo. Algo había de diferente en Tails Doll. Apretó con fuerza la barandilla con una mano y lo miró fijamente.

–Dime quien eres, ¿qué eres? ¿Por qué atacas a mis amigos? ¿Por qué te pareces tanto a Tails? ¡Dime! –Cosmo sintió un nudo en la garganta, parecía tener ganas de llorar–…Has golpeado vilmente a Shadow, a Knuckles… ¡RESPONDE!

–Quiero que seas mía… estoy enamorado de ti –soltó de repente Tails Doll.

A Cosmo le sonó familiar esa forma de hablar tan tímida.

–Ni sueñes que me enamoraré de ti, maldito monstruo –dijo Cosmo.

– ¿Me rechazas? ¿¡ME ESTÁS RECHAZANDO! –Tails Doll ardió en furia.

Su mirada cambió completamente, Cosmo sintió el mismo miedo que sintió antes al mirarle a los ojos. Ésta se soltó de la barandilla y empezó a dar pasos hacia atrás. Tails Doll saltó de la barandilla y pisó el suelo con fuerza. Rió enérgicamente.

–Que yo recuerde no te he preguntado si querías amarme…

Tails Doll extendió el brazo hacia Cosmo, de la palma de su mano surgió una bola de energía oscura, que al poco rato fue disparada con intensidad contra Cosmo, la cual cayó al suelo y fue perdiendo el conocimiento poco a poco. Lo último que oyó fue una de las agudas carcajadas de Tails Doll…


	5. Episodio 4 Al caer el sol

-Episodio IV-

En un profundo bosque, situado en la otra punta de Mobius, había un grotesco hoyo en el que yacía una persona. Estaba medio enterrada y miraba preocupado al cielo. Tenía un tono de piel negro y unos ojos color rojo. Shadow tenía las piernas y los brazos medio enterrados, y la cara llena de tierra con un enorme cardenal en la parte derecha.

–Por fin he conocido mi tumba –comentó Shadow muy decaído.

Al poco rato, una figura que le resultó familiar apareció en el borde del hoyo. Miró a Shadow con una expresión seria.

–Tú… ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –dijo desviando la mirada hacia aquel personaje.

–Solo tenía curiosidad por saber qué te había pasado –dijo Silver.

Shadow giró la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto en el que estaba Silver.

–Vete, no soy más que un debilucho, no quiero contagiarte –soltó Shadow con desdén.

Silver decidió bajar al hoyo, se situó al lado de Shadow, el cual había girado la cabeza hacia Silver.

– ¿No me has oído?

–En el fondo me alegro, es lo que te mereces, por ir así por la vida. No tienes que cargar con toda la responsabilidad de las cosas, debes pararte a confiar en tus amigos, pensar que ellos no son un estorbo.

–Y de qué sirve hacer eso, si luego seré un estorbo yo… no soy más que un débil…

–O se pasa o no llega… –comentó Silver por lo bajo–. Mira Shadow, tú no eres un debilucho, pero tampoco eres el ser más poderoso del mundo. Ayer lo que te pasó es que te dejaste llevar por tus ansias de matar y eso se unió a tu manía de no escuchar a tus amigos. Y eso te llevo a acabar aquí, enterrado junto con tu autoestima –razonó Silver.

–Entonces, lo único que debo hacer para recuperar mi autoestima, ¿es escuchar a mis amigos? –dijo Shadow más animado.

–Aprende a repartir el trabajo entre tus amigos y todo irá mejor –dijo tendiéndole la mano–, la confianza, es una base muy importante.

Shadow hizo un esfuerzo de sacar la mano de la tierra. Éste sonrió.

–Está bien, confiaré más en mis amigos –dijo con su tono habitual.

Finalmente sacó la mano de la tierra, y acto seguido se agarró a la mano de Silver y se fue levantando poco a poco. Cuando se levantó totalmente, se sacudió toda la tierra que tenía por el cuerpo.

–Me alegra ver que has decidido cambiar. Me tengo que ir, debo revisar una cosa. Presiento algo malo –dijo Silver.

Silver desapareció de donde estaba. Shadow decidió ir andando hasta la otra parte de Mobius, donde estaban Sonic y el resto.

Era una mañana tranquila, el alba brillaba con intensidad, y las olas chocaban contra la playa. Tails se dirigía contento a casa de Cream para ver a Cosmo. Al llegar a casa de Cream, Tails llamó al timbre. Se posicionó contento en el centro del felpudo y esperó a que se abriera la puerta. Al poco rato salió Cream, estaba llorando.

– ¿Cream? ¿Qué ha pasado? –dijo Tails muy preocupado.

Cream era incapaz de hablar. Atrás estaba Cheese que también estaba llorando.

–Pasa… –logró decir Cream.

Tails estaba muy preocupado, pasó a casa y se sentó en el brazo de un sofá que había cerca. Cream estaba de pie y miraba a Tails con mucha tristeza.

– ¡Qué demonios pasa!

–Han… han robado el pedazo de Esmeralda Maestra –Tails se horrorizó–… y… y también… también han secuestrado a Cosmo.

Las pupilas de Tails se dilataron totalmente, se quedó boquiabierto mirando como Cream se enjugaba las lágrimas con un pañuelito de color azul.

–Que… Cosmo… ¿¡HA SIDO SECUESTRADA? –gritó Tails.

–Sí… –Cream se tranquilizó un poco.

Tails cayó al sofá de espaldas totalmente desmayado. Cream se asustó más y prefirió sentarse en una silla cercana.

Al pasar una hora, Amy se dirigía a casa de Cream, por el camino se encontró a Sonic, éste iba al taller de Tails.

– ¡Sonic! Hola ¿Qué tal estas? –dijo Amy alegremente.

–Yo, esto… bien, je, je, me iba ahora al taller de…

–Espera –cortó Amy–, ¿no oyes eso?

Sonic agudizó el oído, oyó unos llantos que venían de la casa de Cream. Estaban situados a unos metros de allí.

–Esto me huele mal… tengo un mal presentimiento –dijo Sonic preocupado.

–Vamos a ver qué pasa –dijo Amy también preocupada.

Ambos fueron corriendo a casa de Cream, la puerta estaba entre abierta. Los dos pasaron casi al tiempo y vieron horrorizados la escena que se acometía.

–… ¿Cream? ¡¿Tails? –logró decir Sonic.

– ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Cream se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a Sonic y a Amy.

–Se han llevado el pedazo de Esmeralda Maestra y a Cosmo.

– ¡¿Qué? –dijeron ambos casi al unísono.

–Ese ha sido Tails Doll, no hay duda, ¿pero por qué ha secuestrado a Cosmo?

–No sé, estoy muy nerviosa –dijo Cream muy asustada.

– ¿Y Tails que hace aquí?

–Venía a ver a Cosmo seguramente, pero al contarle la noticia… se ha desmayado.

– ¡Maldito sea ese muñeco, esto ya es algo personal! –gritó Sonic.

Al pasar un rato, todos se fueron tranquilizando.

–Ahora pensemos en frío, es lo único que podemos hacer –dijo Sonic.

–Cierto, cuánta razón tienes –dijo Silver detrás de ellos.

Silver estaba en el umbral de la puerta de la casa de Cream.

–Ese asqueroso muñeco ha secuestrado a Cosmo… ¡lo sabía! Pero… ¿cómo ha conseguido saber que aquí estaba la Esmeralda Maestra? –dijo Silver pensativo.

Silver se acercó hacia Tails, éste seguía desmayado.

–Tails Doll está siendo influido por los sentimientos de Tails, al igual que Tails está siendo influido por los sentimientos de Tails Doll. ¿Alguna vez Tails se ha mostrado frío o malvado?

Sonic recordó cuanto Tails atacó al punto débil de Shadow.

– ¡Silver por favor, dinos que es esa cosa!, ¿que pretende? ¿Por qué está relacionado con Tails Doll? –dijo Sonic algo desesperado.

–Ya queda poco para la batalla final, y allí os lo contaré todo, os lo prometo. Tengo mis motivos –dijo Silver.

–… ¿la batalla final? –dijo Amy.

–Así es. Tails Doll ha llegado muy lejos, es hora de enfrentarse a él. Iros preparando, al crepúsculo vendré aquí y os teletransportaré hasta el Templo Prohibido, donde se encuentran Tails Doll y Cosmo.

–Tengo ganas de darle caña a ese muñeco asqueroso –dijo Sonic haciendo un ademan con la mano.

–Bien, recordad, estad alerta, puede volver a aparecer por aquí –advirtió Silver.

Al poco rato Silver desapareció. Sonic ya iba tranquilizándose. No pudieron evitar ser escuchados por Bokkun, el cual estaba escondido debajo de una ventana.

– ¿La batalla final? Suena muy divertido, quizás sea de utilidad para el doctor –comentó Bokkun alegre.

Con ayuda de su propulsor salió volando sin que le descubrieran. Al poco rato llegó a la fortaleza de Eggman, la cual ya estaba activa; por las chimeneas salían gases tóxicos, las antenas giraban a los lados, y había una barrera de rayos azules que cubría toda la fortaleza. Bokkun fue escaneado para ver si era amigo o enemigo y la barrera se quitó durante un periodo de tiempo. Bokkun fue directo a un balcón que había en el cuarto piso, donde estaba el laboratorio de Eggman.

– ¡Hola doctor! Traigo nuevas noticias –dijo alegremente.

Eggman estaba sentado en una silla giratoria frente a un escritorio grande con un plano. Al poco rato giró la cabeza hacia Bokkun.

–Grr, ¿no ves que estoy trabajando en un invento? A ver qué noticia es esa –dijo Eggman algo molesto.

–Sonic y el resto van a enfrentarse a Tails Doll en la batalla final, en el Templo Prohibido –dijo contento.

Eggman cambió su expresión de enfado por una de meditación.

–Mhh… ese maldito muñeco va a enfrentarse a Sonic… no puedo permitir que me quiten a mi enemigo… vamos a pensar una forma de acabar con él, pero… yo te dije que buscases a Shadow, no que espiaras a Sonic.

–No hay pista de Shadow…

–Donde se habrá metido ese erizo…

Poco después Eggman siguió con el plano.

Al llegar el crepúsculo, en casa de Cream todos estaban revueltos por la desaparición de dos cosas tan importantes. Habían venido Rouge, Knuckles. Tails estaba en el piso de abajo, sentado al lado de Sonic totalmente desanimado, Knuckles golpeo la pared como gesto de impotencia. Vanilla estaba al lado de Cream intentando tranquilizarla, mientras que Cream tranquilizaba a su mascota Cheese acariciándole la cabecita.

–Entonces, ¿hay que esperar a Silver, para asistir a la batalla final? –preguntó Rouge dubitativa.

–Exactamente. Ya puedo ver el atardecer desde aquí, así que estará al llegar –dijo Sonic mirando la ventana.

– ¿Qué creéis que pasará? –preguntó Amy preocupada.

Todos cayeron en una profunda meditación, sería una batalla muy dura.

–No sabemos… quizás ganemos, o quizás no –dijo Sonic.

–Ya me estáis haciendo dudar –dijo Rouge.

–Pero confiamos en nuestra fuerza, seguro que ganaremos –dijo Knuckles.

–Tienes razón –dijo Tails ya algo más animado.

Pasaron unos incómodos diez minutos, y al poco rato alguien llamó al timbre. Sonic se levantó para ver quién era. Se trataba de Silver.

–Espero que estéis preparados –dijo Silver.

–Desde hace mucho –dijo Sonic desafiante.

Todos salieron de la casa de Cream, Vanilla se quedó en la puerta mirando con preocupación.

–Tened mucho cuidado, por favor –dijo Vanilla.

–Tranquila mami, estaré bien –aseguró Cream.

Todos rodearon a Silver, el cual extendió el brazo.

–Cogeos a mi brazo, vamos a ir al Templo Prohibido, a librar la más dura de vuestras batallas. Una batalla en la que solo ganará aquel que tenga más luz en su corazón –relató Silver muy serio.

Todos obedecieron y se agarraron su brazo, sintieron como se alejaban de ese hermoso césped poco a poco. Tras unos segundos, todos aparecieron frente a un gigantesco edificio de piedra gris con mucho musgo. Todos se quedaron anonadados.

–Así que éste es el templo Prohibido… había oído hablar de él –dijo Knuckles impresionado

– ¿Qué se hace aquí? –preguntó Cream con curiosidad.

–Aquí es donde se puede obtener la energía negativa de las Esmeraldas Caos –relató Silver–. Los antiguos ancestros echidnas clausuraron éste sitio. Es un templo maldito… nunca se debe jugar con la oscuridad.

–Entonces, ¿ahí está Cosmo? –preguntó Tails preocupado.

–Sí, pero no puedo asegurarte de que esté bien –respondió Silver.

– ¿Cuándo va a empezar la acción? –pregunto Knuckles.

–En breve, tranquilo –dijo Silver caminando hacia el templo.

Había un gran umbral muy decorado, que llevaba a un pasillo que desembocaba al patio del templo. Donde se encontraba Tails Doll y Cosmo.

–Ahí está… ¿estáis preparados? –dijo Silver.

Todos afirmaron con la cabeza, acto seguido, Silver fue empezó a caminar por el pasillo, todos le siguieron un poco asustados. Sabían perfectamente a lo que se enfrentaban. Al salir del pasillo pudieron observar con fascinación lo gigantesco que era ese sitio, era casi media parte de Angel Island. Era en enorme patio también gris y decorado con símbolos y musgo, en el centro del patio había un gran dibujo en el que había siete esmeraldas de color negro haciendo un círculo alrededor de un destello también negro. Todo el recinto estaba amurallado con grandísimas murallas. Al fondo pudieron ver a Tails Doll de espaldas, a la derecha estaba Cosmo, tendida en el suelo atada de pies y manos y con un esparadrapo en la boca. Parecía estar llorando. Frente a ellos dos había un gran trono y detrás siete pilares que rodeaban uno más grande. En los pequeños estaban las Esmeraldas del Caos, y en el grande estaban las dos mitades de la esmeralda Maestra. Knuckles se enojó al ver el paisaje, Tails expresaba más o menos lo mismo. Silver decidió caminar hacia Tails Doll, los demás hicieron un intento de seguirlo pero Silver les paró en el momento.

–No, quedaos atrás, dejadme a mí primero… por lo que pueda pasar –advirtió Silver.

Silver caminó decidido hacia el centro del recinto, se colocó justo enfrente del dibujo.

–Tails Doll, ven aquí –dijo Silver.

Tails Doll giró la cabeza ciento ochenta grados, y al poco rato giró el resto del cuerpo. Se acercó lentamente hacia Silver y se colocó también justo delante del dibujo. De manera que ambos personajes se miraban mutuamente a los ojos. Silver era resistente a su habilidad así que eso le facilitó las cosas.

–Es un placer tenerte aquí, así todos ellos verán como caes ante mi poder –dijo Tails Doll sonriendo.

–Para mí es un placer verte aquí, solamente para arruinarte –dijo Silver.

Tails Doll se extrañó, al igual que todos los presentes.

– ¿Arruinarme? –preguntó Tails Doll.

–Primero una cosilla –dijo Silver dirigiendo la mirada a Cosmo.

Silver chasqueó los dedos y en el momento Cosmo se liberó de las ataduras y del esparadrapo. Se sacudió un poco los brazos y las piernas y se frotó un poco la boca.

–Muchas gracias Silver –dijo Cosmo dando unos pasos.

– ¡Quieta! No te muevas –advirtió Silver.

Cosmo decidió obedecerle. El ambiente estaba muy tenso.

–Como te atreves a desatar a mi amor –dijo Tails Doll algo irritado.

–Esa chica está enamorada de… ¿otra persona? –dijo insinuando algo.

El ambiente se tensó mucho más. Todos prestaron atención a cada palabra que se lanzaba al aire.

–Sigamos por donde lo dejamos –dijo Silver haciendo una pausa–. He venido hasta aquí… he esperado éste momento… para decir algo que no quieres que nadie sepa. Lo he estado deseando con toda mi alma –Silver empezaba a subir el volumen de la voz–, ¿Qué por qué? Porque no hay mejor ataque que el psicológico.

Tails Doll supo enseguida por donde iba Silver.

– ¡NO! ¡NO TE ATREVAS! ¡MORIRÁS EN EL ACTO! –dijo furioso y apretando los puños con mucha fuerza.

Silver parecía no parecía haberle hecho caso. Tras una pausa, Silver miró con asco a Tails Doll. Al poco rato se dio la vuelta y miró a Sonic y al resto.

–Tails Doll… es Tails.

Todos los presentes se intercambiaron miradas de confusión.

–Ahora sí que no entiendo nada –dijo Cosmo.

Tails Doll sin embargo parecía a punto de estallar de furia, los puños le empezaban a temblar.

–Él es un pedazo de Tails, exactamente, su parte oscura. El verdadero Tails ha estado depresivo durante demasiado tiempo, ¿me equivoco? –dijo esperando una respuesta.

–Sí, lloré muchísimo durante tres largos meses… por la muerte de Cosmo –Tails se sonrojó.

–Tanta negatividad no es buena. Cuando esa negatividad llega a un límite, muchas veces toma vida propia, y es capaz de escapar del cuerpo del inconsciente… en éste caso, la negatividad de Tails buscó un cuerpo lo más parecido al del Tails original. Éstos seres pertenecientes a las negatividad de las personas tienen como único objetivo suplantar a la persona de donde proceden, y detestan reconocer lo que son –dirigió la mirada hacia Tails Doll, que estaba muy irritado, temblando de desesperación–… tú, Tails Doll, no eres más que un error, un producto de algo que nunca debió existir –volvió a dirigirse a Sonic y al resto–… Si no os he dicho lo que era éste ser, hasta el día de hoy, era porque quería darle en su punto más débil delante de todos vosotros.

Sonic ya entendió todo, todas las piezas encajaron.

– ¿Pero por qué? –dijo Tails algo liado.

Silver cerró los ojos y pausó durante unos segundos.

–Yo tenía un amigo, llamado Námesis, cuyo padre sufrió un brutal accidente y falleció en el acto. Námesis estuvo llorando, durante cuatro meses, y al cabo de ese periodo de tiempo apareció un ser muy parecido a él, se hacía llamar Dark Námesis, entre los dos estuvimos luchando contra él durante muchos días, y al final vencimos, pero… el ataque que le otorgó la muerte fue tan potente que abrió una brecha espacio-temporal, que nos envió al pasado, pero por desgracia… él fue a parar a otra era… eso sí, Dark Námesis fue completamente derrotado.

–Qué triste… –dijo Cream.

– ¿Y por qué lo llamas "ser"? ¿No tienen nombre propio? –preguntó Knuckles.

–Qué va, no sabemos cómo se llaman éstos seres surgidos de la negatividad… –dijo Silver puntualizando con un suspiro de satisfacción–.Sabes, Tails Doll… hacía tiempo que quería humillar a uno de vosotros de ésta manera, a modo de venganza… ¿cómo te sientes ahora?

Tails Doll pegó un grotesco grito de furia que hizo retumbar todo el recinto.

– ¡CÓMO TE HAS ATREVIDO! ¡JAMÁS PIENSO RECONOCER LO QUE SOY! ¡TE VOY A MATAR, SILVER EL ERIZO! –gritó Tails Doll.

Tras decir esto, levitó sobre el suelo unos centímetros y se lanzó directo a Silver, pero de repente un rayo laser de color amarillo atravesó el estómago Tails Doll por completo, desvelando su interior; entre el relleno de algodón, había una especie de masa oscura que empezó a regenerar el cuerpo, pero la tela no se regeneró. Todos miraron hacia arriba, había sido obra de Eggman, que estaba situado en su navecita particular. Tenía un arma entre manos y miraba a Tails Doll con malicia.

–Nadie va a matar a mi enemigo favorito, je, je, je… entonces, ¿cómo me iba a divertir yo?

Sonic y el resto se quedaron impresionados ante la aparición de Eggman. Tails Doll volvió a gritar de furia y ésta vez se fue directo a por Eggman. De repente, apareció un personaje de color negro. Shadow interceptó a Tails Doll y le propinó una grotesca patada con el talón que lo mandó directo al suelo, el impacto fue tan fuerte que el suelo se rompió un poco.

–Vaya Shadow, que sorpresa –dijo Eggman.

Shadow permaneció unos segundo flotando en el aire y poco después se dirigió al lado de Silver. Muchos se alegraron de ver a Shadow con vida. Tails Doll se levantó con dificultad y miró a los dos erizos con rabia. Tenía la bombilla de la antena algo rota.

–Vaya, ¿cargando toda la responsabilidad? –dijo Shadow con ironía.

–Je, parece que vas pillando el concepto.

–Vamos a destrozarlo entre los dos, ¿estás preparado?

– ¿Acaso sabes con quien hablas? –dijo Silver sonriendo.

Los dos erizos se prepararon para comenzar a atacar a Tails Doll, Sonic y el resto se mantuvieron al margen como les había aconsejado Silver desde el principio. Tails Doll se incorporó y sonrió diabólicamente.


	6. Episodio 5 La verdadera cara del mal

-Episodio V-

El ambiente estaba tan tenso que se podía cortar con una tijera, Shadow y Silver contra Tails Doll. Silver estiró un poco los brazos y las piernas para entrar en calentamiento, Shadow mantenía los brazos cruzados y miraba fijamente a Tails Doll, éste sentía que Shadow no respondía ante su poder de provocar miedo.

– ¿Por qué demonios no tienes miedo? –dijo Tails Doll.

–Creo que ya lo sé, su bombilla… ahí residía su habilidad de provocar miedo –dijo Silver señalando la antena de Tails Doll cuyo extremo estaba prácticamente roto.

–Ya veo… –dijo Shadow.

Tails Doll rabió aún más.

–No os perdonaré nunca lo que me estáis haciendo… ¡MORID! ¡TORMENTA DE OSCURIDAD!

Tails Doll alzó la mano al cielo. De su mano salió un rayo morado que se dirigió a un cúmulo de nubes.

–Estate alerta –advirtió Shadow.

De pronto, una lluvia de rayos negros cayó desde el cielo. Todos los presentes hicieron un esfuerzo para esquivarlos. Por desgracia, uno fue a parar a la navecita personal de Eggman, éste evacuó la navecita y se lanzó al suelo, cerca de Sonic y el resto. Al poco rato la navecita impactó contra el suelo y explotó en el acto.

–Maldita criatura… –refunfuñó Eggman enfadado.

Shadow y Silver esquivaron los rayos hábilmente, poco después de que terminara la tormenta, desaparecieron del recinto, poco después reaparecieron flotando en el cielo. Tails Doll pegó un salto y se quedó flotando delante de ellos. Tails Doll empezó a ser rodeado por un aura verde, el cual le incapacitaba para moverse. Se quedó paralizado en el aire. Parecía haber sido obra de Silver.

–Ahora Shadow.

Shadow levantó el brazo y al poco rato pegó un sablazo en el aire. Unos rayos amarillos fueron directos hacia Tails Doll, ocasionándole leves heridas. El aura verde desapareció. Tails Doll intentó responder pero Silver y Shadow desaparecieron de su vista.

– ¿Qué demonios…? –refunfuñó Tails Doll por lo bajo.

Shadow se colocó detrás suya y le pegó una fuerte patada en toda la espalda. Tails Doll fue disparado hacia el otro lado del recinto, donde se encontraba Silver, el cual le recibió con una potente patada con el talón en toda la nuca. Tails Doll se estrelló fuerte contra el suelo, el impacto hizo más destrozos. Ambos erizos se situaron en el suelo delante de él.

–Bien hecho –dijo Shadow.

–Igualmente.

Tails Doll se levantó con dificultad, tenía algunas partes un poco descosidas.

–Grrrrr…

Tails Doll desapareció. Silver y Shadow se mantuvieron atentos ante cualquier movimiento raro. De pronto una de sus manos salió de la nada y propinó un fuerte puñetazo a Shadow justo donde tenía el cardenal. Shadow se cayó al suelo.

– ¡Shadow! –gritó Silver.

–Nunca bajes la guardia… –dijo la voz de Tails Doll por detrás de él.

Tails Doll pegó una fuerte patada en el costado a Silver, el cual fue disparado hacia una muralla cercana. El impacto fue tan fuerte que se abrió un agujero en la muralla.

Tails Doll sonrió de satisfacción.

– ¡TORMENTA DE OSCURIDAD!

De nuevo una lluvia de rayos negros cayó sobre el recinto, pero ésta vez concentrándose en Shadow y Silver. Todos miraron horrorizados la escena.

– ¡Shadow, Silver! –gritó Cosmo que estaba a pocos metros.

Ambos erizos parecían muertos. De pronto algo parecido a un rayo azul atravesó de nuevo el estómago de Tails Doll, haciendo más grande el agujero. Esa masa oscura que tenía dentro volvió a recomponer el cuerpo. El "rayo azul" se dirigió a Cosmo. Aquello que parecía un rayo era Sonic, el cual cogió a Cosmo en volandas y empezó a correr con ella en brazos.

–Cosmo, escúchame, tienes que curar a Shadow y Silver sin que Tails Doll se dé cuenta, para ello yo le distraeré y tu curarás a Shadow y a Silver, ¿vale? –dijo durante la marcha.

Cosmo simplemente afirmó con la cabeza. Al poco rato, Sonic dejó a Cosmo cerca de Shadow y Silver.

–El erizo valiente… –dijo Tails Doll palpando un poco su estómago y mirando a Sonic con asco.

Sonic se dirigió hacia Tails Doll a una velocidad que Tails Doll no se dio ni cuenta de su movimiento. Al poco rato, Sonic pegó un puñetazo a Tails Doll en toda la cara, le dolió un poco dañar a alguien que es tan parecido a su mejor amigo. Tails Doll cayó desmayado del golpe.

–Bien, allá voy –dijo Cosmo.

Cosmo se dirigió corriendo hacia Shadow, tocó un poco su frente. Un aura blanca rodeó a Shadow. El cardenal de su cara desapareció, y al instante abrió los ojos.

–Gracias… –dijo levantándose.

–Es un placer –dijo Cosmo sonriente.

Al poco rato, Cosmo se dirigió hacia Silver, he hizo lo mismo que con Shadow. Al instante Silver abrió los ojos.

– ¡Gracias! –dijo Silver reincorporándose.

–De nada –dijo Cosmo volviendo a sonreír.

Poco después, Sonic salió fugazmente hacia Cosmo y la cogió en volandas, acto seguido, se dirigió corriendo hacia donde estaba el resto de sus amigos, dejando tras de sí una estela de color azul. Situó a Cosmo al lado de Tails.

–Buen trabajo, Cosmo –dijo Sonic guiñando un ojo y levantando el dedo pulgar.

Sonic salió corriendo hacia donde estaban Silver y Shadow.

–Tails… tengo miedo… por lo que pueda pasar –le dijo Cosmo a Tails.

Tails la rodeo con el brazo y trató de calmarla.

–Te dije que te mantuvieras al margen, porque así no habría menos heridos –dijo Silver algo enfadado.

–Cuando se trata de ayudar no me importa salir herido –dijo Sonic.

Silver pareció comprenderle.

–Vale, como quieras, entre los tres nos lo cargaremos –animó Silver.

–Lo dudo… –dijo Tails Doll.

Se situaba detrás de ellos. Su cuerpo estaba muy descosido ya, y uno de sus ojos parecía estar a punto de desprenderse. Al poco rato extendió los brazos en dirección a los tres erizos.

–Sombra… ¡A BOCAJARRO!

De repente se puso a disparar bolas de energía oscura a lo loco. Los tres erizos las esquivaban con mucha dificultad. Silver interceptó una pausa y se dirigió corriendo a atacarle, pero Tails Doll fue más listo y atacó primero, haciendo caer a Silver varios metros atrás.

–Ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, ji –Tails Doll extendió una gran sonrisa.

–Maldito… –dijo Silver levantándose.

Tails Doll alzó una mano al cielo y creó otra tormenta de oscuridad, una infinidad de rayos negros se concentraron en los tres erizos. Esquivaron todos los rayos con mucha dificultad, Sonic se dirigió al cielo, se mantuvo flotando en el aire. Tails Doll miró extrañado.

– ¿A dónde va ese…? –dijo Tails Doll sin darse cuenta de lo que se esperaba.

Shadow se acercó y le pegó una fuerte patada en la barbilla. Tails Doll salió despedido hacia Sonic, el cual le recibió con un tremendo pisotón en toda la cara. Tails Doll cayó al suelo a una velocidad incalculable.

–Muy bien hecho –dijo Shadow.

–Perfecto –dijo Sonic sonriendo.

Los tres erizos se volvieron a agrupar delante de Tails Doll, el cual ya empezaba a jadear y a sentirse cansado. Tenía casi toda la cara descosida, lo que quedaba de antena había desaparecido.

– ¿Qué tal? –preguntó Sonic con sarcasmo.

–Je… –dijo Shadow cerrando los ojos.

Tails Doll les miró con asco y furia.

– ¡EXPLOSIÓN OSCURA!

Tails Doll creó una enorme onda expansiva de color morado y negro. Ninguno de los tres erizos escapó de semejante ataque. El ataque fue tan fuerte que muchas partes del suelo se despedazaron.

– ¡Sonic, Shadow, Silver! –gritó Tails preocupado.

Eggman estaba muy serio, mientras que Knuckles parecía bastante preocupado.

– ¿Ya habéis muerto? –dijo Tails Doll llevando se la mano a su ojo que parecía estar a punto de desprenderse,

Silver, Sonic y Shadow se quedaron tendidos en el suelo. A los pocos segundos se reincorporaron con dificultad.

–Es demasiado poderoso, hay que pensar algo… –dijo Silver respirando fuerte.

–Cuidado, ahí viene.

Tails Doll se acercó más a ellos, extendió sus brazos medio descosidos hacia arriba. Shadow. Silver y Sonic previeron un ataque.

– ¡Bola de oscuridad!

Entre sus manos empezó a crearse una bola negra con un aura morada que empezaba a crecer por segundos. Todos miraron horrorizados, la bola creció hasta tener el tamaño de una cuarta parte del templo.

–Ji, ji, ji, ji…

La bola cayó en picado contra los tres erizos. Silver extendió los brazos hacia la bola de oscuridad y con mucho esfuerzo la paró con sus poderes psíquicos. Poco después la lanzó hacia Tails Doll. Éste le pilló de sorpresa y se llevó un buen golpe, la bola de oscuridad estalló sobre Tails Doll, el impacto generó una explosión que resonó por todo el recinto. Una mezcla de luces blancas y moradas se esparció por todas partes. Silver parecía muy cansado.

–Bien hecho, Silver –dijo Sonic.

Shadow se limitó a levantar el pulgar a la vez que sonreía.

–Eso… no será suficiente… ahora empezará lo peor –dijo Silver algo desanimado.

Efectivamente, Tails Doll se levantó de entre un montón de escombros, tenía el ojo casi descolgado, una de sus piernas también parecía estar a punto de romperse.

– ¿Cómo puede durar tanto? –dijo Sonic sorprendido.

–Pronto lo entenderéis, mirad su estómago… esa masa oscura de su interior… ése es el verdadero enemigo… debéis destruir su piel de tela para ver al verdadero Tails Doll.

Ambos erizos se sorprendieron.

–Ningún problema, vamos Shadow –dijo Sonic.

–Bien.

Los dos erizos fueron hacia Tails Doll, el cual parecía bastante enfadado.

–Bien, Tails Doll, prepárate –dijo Sonic situándose a un lado del muñeco.

–Je… –dijo únicamente Shadow colocándose en el lado opuesto de Sonic.

Tails Doll miraba en ambos lados, parecía nervioso. Su descosida mano empezaba a temblar. Sonic se preparó para atacar, mientras que Shadow se elevó varios metros sobre el suelo.

– ¿Qué demonios vais a hacer…? –dijo Tails Doll girando constantemente la cabeza.

Sonic le pegó una patada en todo el costado, éste salió disparado hacia Shadow, el cual le pegó un fuerte puñetazo en el cuerpo, procurando no darle en el agujero. Tails Doll salió volando hacia el cielo. En acto seguido, Shadow extendió la mano, de su palma surgió una bola de energía amarilla, la cual se fue agrandando de forma constante.

–Éste es mi poder –dijo Shadow disparando la bola contra Tails Doll.

Al impactar se oyó una fuerte explosión en todo el recinto, todos los presentes miraron impresionados la escena. Shadow sonrió, al igual que Sonic y Silver.

– ¡Muy bien hecho Shadow! –gritó Silver.

Shadow descendió al suelo reuniéndose con los otros dos erizos.

–Habéis estado magníficos.

–Cierto, pero… esto aún no ha acabado… –comentó Silver.

Al poco rato, Tails Doll cayó al suelo haciendo un fuerte impacto. Uno de sus dos brazos se descolgó definitivamente y cayó cerca de Sonic.

–Vaya, entonces, ¿qué pasará ahora? –preguntó Sonic mirando el brazo descosido a pocos metros de él.

Silver no respondió, estaba mirando por detrás de Sonic. Poco después, Shadow y Sonic también miraron en la dirección en la que miraba Silver. A pocos metros de ellos, estaba Tails Doll de pie, totalmente destrozado. Pero, algo le estaba pasando…

–Ahora… es cuando viene lo peor… –dijo Silver asustado.

–Ji, ji, ji…

De donde tenía el brazo recién descolgado, apareció otro brazo, esta vez de color negro y mucho más largo. El brazo parecía arder en oscuridad. Su mano era también enorme, parecía una garra.

–Qué demonios… –dijo Shadow extrañado.

Al poco rato, su descosida piel se cayó al suelo, dando lugar a un nuevo ser, mucho más terrorífico que el anterior. Ahora tenía una gran sonrisa llena de colmillos, sus ojos eran de color rojo muy brillante y carecían de pupilas. Ahora tenía los dos brazos idénticos, ambos ardiendo en oscuridad y con enormes garras. Era como una copia oscura de Tails.

– ¿¡Qué es eso! –gritó Tails horrorizado.

–Ji, ji, ji, ji… ésta es mi verdadera forma… –su voz también había cambiado, ahora era más aguda.

Sonic, Silver y Shadow se prepararon para un posible ataque.

–Te vamos a derrotar, Tails Doll… tenlo por seguro… –dijo Sonic.

–Mi nombre no es Tails Doll, así era como me auto-apodé… mi verdadero nombre es Dark Tails –dijo el monstruoso ser alargando los brazos y aumentando el tamaño de sus garras.

–Chicos… estad atentos, ahora es más peligroso que antes –dijo Silver.

Dark Tails desapareció de repente. Los tres erizos miraron nerviosos por todas partes. Sin darse cuenta, Dark Tails salió de la nada y pegó hábilmente un fuerte puñetazo a cada uno de ellos mandándolos a la otra punta del recinto, donde se encontraban el resto de personas.

– ¡Sonic, Silver, Shadow! –gritó Cream asustada.

Los tres erizos parecían incapaces de moverse. Cosmo acudió deprisa para curarlos.

–Dios mío, es un completo monstruo –dijo Cosmo arrodillándose ante Sonic, que era el que estaba más cerca.

Tras curarlo, se levantó rápidamente.

–Muchas gracias de nuevo, Cosmo –dijo Sonic.

Pocos después, Cosmo curó a Shadow y Silver.

–Esto es un completo suicidio –dijo Tails horrorizado.

Tails vio que Eggman parecía hurgar algo en su bolsillo, mientras que Knuckles hablaba con Rouge sobre una cosa al oído. Pero tenían la sensación de que faltaba alguien…

–Arrodillaros ante mi poder, asquerosos desperdicios –dijo Dark Tails elevándose casi veinte metros del suelo y tendiendo sus gigantescas garras en alto.

Todos lo miraron con impotencia. De pronto, un objeto golpeó el cogote de Dark Tails. El golpe debió de ser muy fuerte, ya que Dark Tails se llevó las garras al cogote mientras hacía una incomprensible expresión de dolor. Todos se intercambiaron miradas confusas, hasta que Sonic se dio cuenta de quien faltaba en ese momento.

–No te atrevas a golpear a mi Sonic una vez más –dijo Amy.

Amy estaba encima de las dos mitades de la Esmeralda Maestra, en lo alto del pilar. Tenía una expresión de cabreo monumental. Todos la miraron con preocupación. Dark Tails se quitó las manos de la cabeza se giró hacia atrás, donde estaba Amy.

–Niña... ¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Emh? ¿Quieres saborear la muerte?

Dark Tails se lanzó hacia Amy, ésta parecía tener cara de arrepentimiento. Sonic interceptó a Dark Tails y se lanzó hacia él haciéndole un gancho. Dark Tails se cayó al suelo haciendo tirabuzones, pero al poco rato se reincorporó en el aire.

– ¡Sonic! Me has salvado la…

– ¡Amy! No vuelvas a hacer tonterías, has estado a punto de morir –cortó Sonic cabreado.

Al poco rato la cogió en volandas y la dirigió hacia donde estaba el resto.

–Has visto, Cream, Sonic me ama –dijo endulzando su tono.

Cream se limitó a sonreír. Tails se fijó en que Eggman ya había sacado la mano del bolsillo y sonreía con su habitual malicia. Dark Tails volvió a elevarse en el cielo, mientras que Sonic, Silver y Shadow pensaban en algo para derrotarlo.

Dark Tails miraba al cielo contento con sus enormes brazos extendidos. Al poco rato, alguien que parecía estar girando como una peonza cayó del cielo contra Dark Tails, mandándolo hacia al suelo de nuevo.

– ¿Te ha gustado mi patada tornado, cariño? –dijo Rouge al terminar de girar–, Knuckles, es tu turno.

Knuckles se lanzó contra Dark Tails y le empezó a dar puñetazos a bocajarro por todas las partes del cuerpo. Dark Tails se estremecía.

–No eres débil, pequeño guardián… pero prueba esto.

Dark Tails hizo germinar otros tres brazos, con otras tres potentes garras, por distintas partes de su cuerpo. Knuckles se asustó.

–Qué demonios…

Dark Tails empezó a pegar puñetazos a Knuckles con sus cinco puños a bocajarro y a una velocidad de infarto. Knuckles se defendía como podía.

–No podrás resistir mis golpes por más tiempo. Así que… tú decides… ¿mueres, o mueres? –decía Dark Tails sonriendo.

Knuckles estaba cansado de tanto aguantar y esquivar golpes, respiraba de forma acelerada. Al poco rato dejo caer sus brazos y Dark Tails le atinó un fuerte golpe con los cinco puños al mismo tiempo. Knuckles salió disparado hacia atrás estrellándose contra la muralla, abriendo un agujero grande. Todos miraron horrorizados la escena. Dark Tails hizo desparecer sus tres brazos de más.

–¡Knuckles!– chilló fuertemente Sonic con mucha impotencia.

–Esto tiene que acabar ahora mismo… decidid vuestro destino ya –dijo Dark Tails mostrando su cara más endemoniada.

–Maldito seas –dijo Rouge apretando los puños.

De repente, una bolita de color azul celeste, que iba a una velocidad increíble, golpeó fuertemente la cabeza de Dark Tails. Éste se llevó las manos a la cabeza y mostró una mueca de dolor. La bolita celeste se detuvo revelando quien era, era Cheese, que había sido lanzado por Cream, la cual estaba muy cabreada, a la vez que triste.

–Deja en paz a mis amigos, déjalos vivir –Cream empezó a llorar.

Dark Tails volvió a la normalidad.

–Cream… –comentó Amy.

Cream se situó justo delante suya, dejando a todos con una preocupación enorme. Cream contra Dark Tails, el ambiente no se podía tensar más.

–Tú, pequeñaja, ¿te crees rival contra mí…?

Antes de que pudiera dejar de burlarse, Cream se abalanzó sobre él. Impulsándose gracias a sus dos grandes orejas, levantó el vuelo y le pegó un fuerte pisotón con los dos pies en toda la cara a Dark Tails, éste cayó varios metros hacia atrás. El golpe no parecía haberle hecho algún efecto, ya que se reincorporó enseguida. De pronto, Dark Tails desapareció. Cream se dio cuenta de que estaba justo detrás de ella.

–¡Cream! –chilló Sonic corriendo a toda velocidad.

Dark Tails levantó el puño, pero Sonic consiguió detenerlo dándole una fuerte patada con el empeine en la cara, haciendo que Dark Tails fuera disparado hacia una muralla cercana.

–Cream, esto no es un juego, no vuelvas a arriesgar tu vida –dijo Sonic preocupado.

Cream miró al suelo apenada, con una lágrima bajando por su mejilla.

Dark Tails se levantó con furia y se fue directo hacia Sonic, de repente, se oyó un fuerte ruido que provenía del cielo. Una enorme nave de color rojo flotaba sobre el recinto, tenía el símbolo de Eggman.

–¿Qué demonios…?

La nave empezó a soltar una enorme cantidad de misiles explosivos contra Dark Tails. los impactos eran horriblemente ruidosos y empezaban a destruir el suelo. Se levantó una gran nube de polvo mezclada con halos de luz naranja. Sonic y Cream corrieron hacia donde estaban el resto. Eggman sonreía.

–Al fin estos tres zopencos han hecho algo puntual ji, ji, ji –dijo Eggman mirando el espectáculo.

Tails se tapó los oídos, mientras que Cosmo tenía los ojos cerrados. Ya iban por lo menos quinientos misiles explosivos. Shadow y Silver se situaron en lo alto de las columnas, mirando serios el gran ataque. Al pasar unos segundos, la nave dejó de lanzar misiles. Ahora lo único que se veía era una gran nube de humo.

– ¿Ha sido efectivo? –dijo una reconocible voz robótica desde la nave.

Había sido obra de los tres caóticos robots de Eggman. El ataque parecía haber hecho efecto, no se oía ningún ruido en la zona de los impactos. Al poco rato la nave se fue.

–… –Silver temía que se volviera a levantar.

Dark Tails apareció de entre las nubes de humo, jadeando y con un ojo medio cerrado. Miró con asco a todos.

–Malditos… malditos… malditos seáis… ¿acaso creéis que esa tontería de ataque me va a afectar? Agh…

Dark Tails echó una mirada hacia delante, veía a Tails y a Cosmo, la cual estaba de pie y algo enfadada.

–Cosmo… me has rechazado… y me has tratado mal… he recurrido a la fuerza para que estés conmigo… ahora, no tengo más remedio que… MATARTE.

A Tails le dio un enorme vuelco al corazón. Dark Tails se dirigió flotando hacia Cosmo. Echó hacia atrás el puño, iba a dar un fortísimo golpe. Cosmo parecía muy decidida, parecía enrabietada. Tails se apartó de ella con muchísima tristeza.

–Cosmo… ¡COSMO! –chilló Tails con una lágrima en la mejilla.

Dark Tails pegó un fortísimo golpe contra el suelo, todo se llenó de humo, Tails se quedó muy desolado, hasta que se dio cuenta de una cosa. Cosmo había esquivado el ataque, estaba flotando justo en medio del recinto. Cosmo puso sus manos sobre su amuleto del pecho, el cual empezaba a brillar con mucha intensidad. Tails le trajo muy malos recuerdos esa situación, se esperaba lo peor.


	7. Episodio 6 Luchando contra uno mismo

-Episodio VI-

Dark Tails contra… ¿Cosmo?

–Cosmo… –dijo Tails arrastrando las palabras.

Cosmo apretó su amuleto del pecho con todas sus fuerzas, y al poco rato estalló, dando lugar a un montón de rayos de luz y destellos. Todos los presentes miraron a Cosmo; Silver y Shadow la miraban desde lo alto de las columnas, las cuales estaban un poco destrozadas por los impactos anteriores. Amy, Eggman y Tails la miraban desde la puerta del recinto, totalmente hecha escombros. Sonic y Cream estaban a un par de metros. Cream recordó esa situación y no pudo evitar llorar, al igual que su mascota Cheese. Rouge estaba auxiliando a Knuckles, éste había recobrado el conocimiento, pero tenía grandes heridas, no podía casi moverse. Dark Tails la miró desde el suelo con extrañez, era una de las pocas veces que Dark Tails mantenía una expresión seria en su rostro.

–Está pasando… como aquella vez… –dijo Eggman.

Cosmo empezó a cobrar la silueta de una mujer adulta, los capullos de su cabeza se abrieron dando lugar a hermosas rosas, sus manos y piernas se alargaron, al igual que su cabello.

–Muéstrame tu fuerza… –dijo Dark Tails con malicia.

Al poco rato saltó y se dirigió volando justo enfrente de Cosmo, la cual desprendía un aura de color blanco. Tails miraba con una mezcla de tristeza y desesperación.

–Dark Tails, has obrado mal, has hecho daño a mi amigos y a mis seres más queridos… has puesto en peligro la vida de muchos, has borrado sus sonrisas… no tengo más remedio que acabar contigo…

Dark Tails enfrió la expresión y se mantuvo atento.

–… Nada ni nadie me impedirá crear mi reinado oscuro… nadie ni nada… me impedirá acabar con el brillo del sol…

Cosmo soltó una mirada de furia.

– ¡FLECHA DE LUZ!

Cosmo extendió los brazos hacia Dark Tails y de repente empezaron a salir rayos blancos de sus manos. Dark Tails le pilló desprevenido y empezó a recibir el ataque de Cosmo. Todas las flechas de luz le empezaron a atravesar todo el cuerpo. Éste pegó un grito de dolor.

–Maldita… seas…

Los ataques de Cosmo parecían haberle hecho muchísimo efecto, empezaba a respirar con dificultad.

–Es poco por lo que has hecho… ¡FULGOR VEGETAL!

Una onda de color verde mezclada con pétalos de rosa empezó a expandirse, causando un fuerte daño a Dark Tails. Muchos pétalos de rosa empezaron a caer sobre los presentes, Tails cogió uno y lo apretó con fuerza, tenía un fuerte nudo en la garganta.

–¡AAAAAGHHHHHHHH! –chilló Dark Tails.

Cosmo templó la expresión, parecía algo cansada.

–Aibá… –dijo Sonic horrorizado.

–… wow… impresionante –dijo Shadow.

Dark Tails hizo por mover el brazo izquierdo pero se dio cuenta de una cosa… ¡no tenía brazo izquierdo! Había desaparecido.

–Genial, Cosmo ha frenado el flujo de oscuridad en su brazo izquierdo, si sigue así no tardará en acabar con él –dijo Silver contento.

Dark Tails mostró su cara más maligna, Cosmo lo miró con desprecio, y al poco rato empezó a descender poco a poco.

–Qué… –logró decir Tails.

Cosmo cerró los ojos, estaba recuperando su forma original a medida que iba descendiendo. Al tocar el suelo, se tumbó en él. Muchos se preguntaron qué estaba pasando. Cosmo se quedó inmóvil en el suelo. Tails empezó a llorar y no pudo evitar ir corriendo hacia donde estaba ella.

–Cosmo… ¡COSMO! –gritaba mientras lloraba.

Al llegar, vio que su cara estaba muy pálida. Abrazó fuertemente su cuerpo, notó que estaba muy frío, como la nieve. Tails derramó un montón de lágrimas sobre el cadáver.

–¡COSMO!

Amy empezó a llorar desesperada, al igual que Cream y Cheese, Eggman decidió darse la vuelta para que no le vieran llorar, Rouge también empezó a llorar, mientras que Silver y Sonic mantuvieron una expresión de tristeza, Shadow cerró los ojos.

–Al menos, ha muerto feliz, vengando a sus amigos –dijo Shadow.

–Ji, ji, ji, ji, ji… no me gustaría romper esta bonita escena de amor, pero… debo mataros… –dijo Dark Tails acercándose a Tails.

Tails abrazó con más fuerza el cadáver, mientras que Dark Tails levantó su único brazo hacia el cielo.

– ¡ESFERA DE RABIA!

Una gran burbuja negra atrapó a Tails, y el cadáver de Cosmo. Dark Tails se metió en él también. La burbuja ascendió al cielo. Todos empezaron a preocuparse aún más.

–¡TAILS… COSMO! –dijeron todos prácticamente al unísono.

Tails observó el lugar donde estaba, estaba tirado en un espacio totalmente negro, no había ni paredes, ni suelo, ni techo… se fijó que el cadáver de Cosmo no estaba con él, había desaparecido. Tails sentía neutralidad, no sintió ningún tipo de preocupación ni desesperación… solamente curiosidad por saber donde estaba. Se levantó y empezó a caminar por el espacio oscuro.

– ¿Éste… es mi destino? –se preguntó.

Al poco rato el espacio empezó a cambiar, el negro se fue desvaneciendo en un bonito paisaje algo tétrico. Estaba en una pradera limpia de flores y árboles, el viento no soplaba, el cielo estaba de color naranja. Tails se fijó en lo que tenía delante, era una lápida. En la lápida ponía: "Aquí descansa el cuerpo de COSMO".

–… ¿Qué… demonios?

A pocos metros de él, estaba Dark Tails. Estaba sentado en el suelo mirando la tumba con su frecuente cara de demencia. Se sujetaba como podía con su única mano sobre el frío césped. Dark Tails invitó a Tails a que se sentase. Ambos se empezaron a contemplar la tumba de Cosmo.

–Sabes Tails… los dos somos muy distintos a pesar de ser lo mismo… pero tenemos una semejanza, ¿sabes cuál es?

Tails miró a Dark Tails con seriedad.

–… Ella…

El espacio comenzó a distorsionarse y empezó a desvanecerse en negro. Todo quedó oscuro como al principio, Tails se levantó y observó un pequeño detalle; el cadáver de Cosmo estaba justo a pocos metros de su posición. Tails corrió hasta ella.

–Cosmo… –dijo sujetándola con ambos brazos.

Su cara expresaba dolor. El amuleto de su pecho había vuelto a su sitio. Tenía bastante heridas por todo el cuerpo. Al poco rato abrió los ojos y miró a Tails con tristeza. Tails se llevó una grata sorpresa.

–Tails… acaba con ese ser…

– ¡Eso no será posiiiiiiiiibleeeeeeeeeee! –dijo Dark Tails con alegría.

Tails se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba sonriendo. Tails volvió la mirada hacia Cosmo.

–Ella es lo que tenemos en común… pero eso no perdurará… os mataré a los dos… –dijo Dark Tails.

Tails y Dark Tails tuvieron un enfrentamiento visual muy poderoso. Cosmo se arrodilló con las fuerzas que le quedaban.

–Tails… toma esto… te servirá para vencer a Dark Tails.

Cosmo le entregó a Tails su amuleto del pecho. Tails al tocarlo con la mano empezó a sentir muchísima energía. Sus manos se iluminaron en blanco, y poco a poco su cuerpo.

–He concentrado ahí todo el poder que me queda… úsalo bien…

Tails sintió una fuerte sobrecarga de energía. Su cuerpo entero se iluminó en blanco. Dark Tails se tapó los ojos con su brazo sano.

–Dark Tails… Oscuridad que nunca tuvo que ser liberada… ha llegado tu hora –dijo Tails con valentía acercándose.

– ¿Piensas en serio que vas a poder derrotar a ti mismo? –dijo Dark Tails con miedo.

–Claro que no podré derrotarte, pero si debilitarte…

Tails levantó el brazo y lo apuntó hacia Dark Tails, el brazo empezó a emitir una potente luz blanca. Tails se abalanzó de forma fugaz contra Dark Tails. Con el brazo extendido, atravesó el tórax de Dark Tails. Éste chilló de furia y dolor. Tails sacó su brazo del cuerpo de Dark Tails y se alejó de él un par de centímetros, para contemplar el resultado. Dark Tails empezaba a desvanecerse a partir del agujero que tenía en el tórax.

–¡AAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHH…! ¿¡CÓMO HAS PODIDO DERROTARMEE!

Tails miró como Dark Tails se iba desintegrando poco a poco. No podía creerse que finalmente aquel terrorífico ser había sido derrotado completamente… al poco rato se dio cuenta de que el negro paisaje que les rodeaba empezaba a desvanecerse, estaban de nuevo en el templo, rodeado por Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream, Amy, e incluso Eggman. Tails les sonrió a todos, Cosmo se levantó lentamente, y también sonrió a todos.

– ¿Y Dark Tails? –dijo Silver.

–Ha sido… derrotado –afirmó Tails.

Todos se alegraron al instante, quedaron anonadados ante tal noticia.

–Buen trabajo –dijo Shadow.

–Bien hecho, sabía que podía confiar en ti –dijo Sonic.

–Bueno, veo que ya tengo el camino libre para derrotarte, Sonic, eso me alegra –dijo Eggman sonriendo de forma malévola –, me voy a preparar mi próximo plan para destruirte.

–A ver si te esfuerzas esta vez –dijo Sonic despreocupado.

Eggman se marchó del templo mientras decía frases como "es un gran plan" "Sí, pero que listo soy".

–Yo también me iré… –dijo Shadow en tono antipático.

–Shadow, quédate hombre, aunque sea solo un rato –dijo Silver tratando de recordarle lo que le dijo hace casi veinticuatro horas.

–… Tengo asuntos que atender, disculpadme… me alegra que todos os hayáis salvado de ese apestoso ser… nos veremos otro día –dijo Shadow finalmente con cierta dificultad.

–Gracias a ti por aportar ayuda, hasta la próxima –dijo Sonic.

Shadow hizo el control de Caos y desapareció del recinto.

El resto se quedó descansando hasta el alba. Muchos se durmieron, como Cream, Cosmo, y Cheese.

–Vaya, esperemos que nunca volvamos a enfrentarnos a algo semejante… –dijo Sonic puntualizando con un suspiro.

–Y que lo digas… –dijo Silver–. Ya me encuentro mejor…

De repente, un objeto enorme tapó el sol por completo. Dicho objeto tenía forma de nave espacial, que iba descendiendo poco a poco hasta tocar el suelo del templo, totalmente derruido. Era una gran nave de color verde con alerones plateados, todos se quedaron anonadados ante la presencia de aquella nave, los que estaban dormidos se despertaron mientras que los que estaban despiertas la miraban de arriba a abajo.

– ¿Qué demonios es eso? –dijo Knuckles levantando los puños a modo de defensa.

–Esto… me suena… –dijo Cosmo.

Todos miraron a Cosmo, que estaba malherida, se apoyaba como podía en Tails. la compuerta de esa nave se abrió, una silueta empezó a descender de la nave, era una mujer, más o menos grande, con un pelo color azul formado por hojas de planta, sobre el pelo había una hermosa flor blanca. Llevaba puesto un trajecito azul y blanco, con un broche de color verde, y unos potentes ojos de color morados. Era muy parecida a Cosmo, la cual estaba muy impresionada ante lo que estaba viendo…

–… Ga… ¿¡GALAXINA!

Todos giraron la cabeza hacia Cosmo.

– ¿La conoces? –dijo Tails extrañado.

–Así es… es mi hermana…

Galaxina sonrió a Cosmo, la cual le devolvió otra sonrisa con las fuerzas que le quedaban.

– ¿Tu hermana? –dijo Sonic impresionado.

–Vaya, que sorpresas dan la vida… –dijo Rouge.

–No sabía que tenías una hermana tan guapa –dijo Cream contenta.

– ¿Qué tal, Cosmo? Cuánto tiempo sin verte… –dijo finalmente Galaxina.

–Co… ¿Cómo has regresado a la vida? –decía Cosmo totalmente anonadada.

–Hermanita… no soy la única que se puede convertir en una semilla y resucitar –dijo Galaxina–, cuando la nave se destruyó, lo que quedó de mi es una semilla, la cual fue recogida por cualquier curioso que pasaba por ahí y plantó la semilla en una maceta, y… he volví a la vida cuando la planta maduró –puntualizó con una sonrisa.

–Vaya… que curiosas sois las plantas humanoides… –dijo Knuckles.

–Cosmo… te he buscado por todas partes, quería proponerte algo…

Hubo un incómodo silencio, todos estaban impresionados ante la reciente aparición de Galaxina. Cosmo miró fijamente a Galaxina.

–Cosmo… Quiero que te vengas conmigo a nuestro nuevo hogar, ahí están todos los de nuestra especie… es un lugar maravilloso… me gustaría que estuvieras con nosotros. Por favor.

Cosmo miró a Galaxina, y poco después a Tails, tenía que elegir entre quedarse con sus amigos o con su familia.

–Cosmo, haz lo que creas conveniente, nosotros estaremos de acuerdo –dijo Sonic.

Cosmo estaba muy indecisa, Tails estaba algo preocupado.

–Amigos… creo que llegó el momento de despedirme… debo ir a mi hogar, con mi familia… os agradezco mucho haber estado a mi lado, no me arrepiento del día en el que desperté en tu cama, Cream, y os fui conociendo a todos vosotros, uno por uno… Cream, Amy, Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge… en especial a tí, Tails…

Todos miraron a Cosmo, Tails sintió una desagradable sensación de preocupación que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Cosmo se levantó como podía y miró a Galaxina.

–Cosmo… –Tails no encontraba palabras para decirle a Cosmo.

Cosmo lo miró y le regaló una sonrisa. Tails no pudo evitar levantarse y darla un abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

–No quiero que te vayas Cosmo, tu y yo hemos compartido mucho… –Tails sollozaba.

Cosmo le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y no pudo evitar llorar ella también.

–Entiéndelo… por favor, ese es mi hogar, donde se encuentra mi familia… me gustaría que vinieras pero no quiero que te separes de tus amigos… amigos como los tuyos no se encuentran todos los días…

Sonic los miró apenados, Amy y Cream no pudieron evitar llorar.

–Cosmo, cuídate mucho por favor…

–No te pongas triste, siempre estaré aquí, en tu corazón.

Poco después le besó apasionadamente. Tails sintió un beso amargo por la despedida. Al pasar unos segundos se separaron y se miraron mutuamente.

–Adiós, ¿podré ir a tu nuevo hogar?

–Claro… serás bienvenido.

Cosmo avanzó lentamente hasta Galaxina, la cual parecía triste por la situación. Cosmo se subió a la nave con su hermana y poco después se dio la vuelta y se despidió de todos con tristeza.

–¡Adiós Cosmo! –dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Tails se sentó en el suelo y prefirió no mirar la nave, se enjugó las lágrimas y miró cabizbajo el suelo.

La puerta de la nave se cerró, y al poco rato, se levantó en el aire y se fue volando dejando una bonita estela. Todos se quedaron algo tristes por la despedida de su amiga Cosmo. Sonic se acercó a Tails y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Tails giró la cabeza y vio como Sonic le esbozaba una sonrisa de ánimo.

–Tranquilo Tails. La volveremos a ver otra vez, algún día… esta vez no ha muerto como la otra vez.

Tails le devolvió la sonrisa como pudo.

Al pasar una hora, Silver devolvió las esmeraldas caos y la esmeralda maestra a la Isla del Ángel, y poco después, llevó a Sonic y al resto al punto de inicio. Poco después cada uno se fue a sus respectivas casas, Tails se fue a su taller, Cream se fue a su casa con su madre, la cual estaba preocupada, Amy se fue a su casa, Knuckles se dirigió a vigilar la esmeralda Caos, junto a sus siete esmeraldas, Sonic se fue a dar un paseo por el campo, mientras que Rouge se dirigió a la Metrópolis.

Ha pasado una semana desde que Cosmo se fue a su hogar, todo estaba tranquilo, Eggman volvía a las andadas, Amy iba cada día a casa de Cream a tomar el té, Knuckles peleaba continuamente con Rouge para defender las esmeraldas Caos, mientras que Sonic estaba tumbado en la hierba mirando el cielo azul.

–Bonito día… –decía Sonic.

Al poco rato apareció Silver, parecía que quería decir algo importante. Éste se tumbó al lado de Sonic a mirar el cielo.

–Qué bien que ésta pesadilla se ha acabado, ¿a que sí?

–Cierto, y todo gracias a ti, Silver, te estaremos muy agradecidos.

–No hay por qué darme las gracias, era parte de mi destino… Esa clase de seres solo son un pedazo de masa oscura que no tienden a un fin, simplemente puedes debilitarlos…

–Espero que Tails no vuelva a ponerse tan triste, sino…

–… Dark Tails volverá a las andadas –completó Silver.

Los dos se quedaron callados durante unos minutos, Silver decidió romper tan duro silencio.

– ¿Sabes cómo está Tails?

–Pues bien… va superándolo, ahora le haré una visita.

–Me alegro por él… debe de ser durísimo… Bueno, he de irme, debo encontrar la manera de volver al futuro, para volver con los míos… ¡hasta luego!

– ¡Cuídate! –dijo Sonic guiñándole un ojo.

Silver desapareció en el momento, y Sonic se quedó de nuevo mirando el cielo. Sonic sonrió mientras sacaba una hoja de papel que ponía lo siguiente:

_Sonic, me voy a buscar el planeta de Cosmo, quizás tarde meses en volver, pero no me importa mientras encuentre a Cosmo… espero que lo entiendas… no digas a nadie que me he ido, para no preocuparlos, simplemente di que estoy de vacaciones…_

_Un saludo, Miles Prower… Tails._


End file.
